Submit a Character
by Iamtotallyluvinmylife
Summary: When all else fails, Greece, Egypt, and Rome band together. Only, it's a bit...um...complicated. Please submit a character, I have none, and I like to include my readers!  Submissions on hold...for now. Until I can finish with the characters I have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all this is my 3rd fanfiction, 1st fanfiction! Yay! But, I have an idea but...no characters, so...I'm doing a submit a character! (Yeah, I know there are [is the word is instead of are? IDK] a TON of those, but I DON'T care!) So...tell me your thoughts**

Name:

Parents:

Greek/Roman/Egyptian:

Attitude:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Build (muscle, scrawny...):

Friends:

Hobbies:

Weapon of Choice:

Hunter of Artemis (yes or no):

Age:

Height:

Weight (optional):

Clothing Style:

Peircings:

Makeup:

Scars:

Fatal Flaw:

When did character arrive at camp:

Optimist/Pessimist

Traits from Parents:

God/Goddess: (I will only except 3-5 of these)

Popularity (at camp, where ever...):

Miscellaneous:

What should happen (also optional):

**It's going to be so awesome! I hope... And please, please, please use description!**

**I DON'T want: Hair color: Brown**

**I DO want hair color: Light chocolate brown with bright strips of color. I know you guys (and girls) won't let me down because you're awesome! -Imtotallyluvinmylife**


	2. Smart Kid

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I took a week long trip to DC! When I got back, my inbox was BURSTING! So, I decided I'll take baby steps. BTW: I forgot (AGAIN) to ask for your character's GENDER. Am I lame or what?**

(3rd person narration)

In a time of struggle, good things still happen. Just, not in ways many people expect. Most people think that, war will end, or the prince of England will get married again. No, sometimes, the little joys of life are the simple cries of a newborn baby. The cries of a baby marking a bran-new age of gods, magicians, heroes, and of course, demigods, so let me start from the beginning. No, I'm NOT retelling the story of the dawn of creation, then Percy Jackson, and, the giant's war hasn't even HAPPENED YET. We're in the middle of a dilemma. So, let us go back about 13/14/15 years, to the very night when a very..._smart_ baby was born.

(Still 3rd Person)

"This is all your fault you f****** b****! You caused this...this...AHHH!" On Olympus, screams pierced the night with indefinite wails of agony. I bet you can't even guess who it is. It's Athena, and well, she got herself into a bit of...trouble. She's in labor, with a child about to be born, and no, it wasn't with a mortal, or a Greek god. It was with a Egyptian god, his name, is Thoth. So, back to the story!

"Yes...yes...it's all my fault, Athena, just focus on Artemis's words okay? (**AN: Artemis is the goddess of childbirth, right?**)

"Come on, Athena, just...just...I know you can work through this, count to ten, and when I reach ten, push."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO PUSH, I'M TRYING TO WORK THROUGH THE PAIN, HERE!" Never the less, Athena listened to Artemis's words of encouragement. And, finally, after 5 hours of labor, 4 punches in Thoth's places that should never be punched, 3 minutes of silent waiting, 2 gasps from Thoth and Athena when they see their baby girl, and a partridge in a pear tree, it was over. Probably the world's smartest baby, named: Janice. The baby with the ocean blue/stormy gray eyes, loves barbeque, and is one smart kid. Little Janice is in for one hellava ride.

**(*Thunder booms* Sorry, PARDON MY LANGUAGE USAGE!)**

Now, let's switch places, shall we? Across the country to, you guessed it! Los Angeles, it looks like another Greek god has gotten a bit, um..._busy_, so to speak.

Los Angeles Hospital **(I'm not sure if it's real or not, I just made it up!)**

"Oh, Hades, she's beautiful! She has your hair color, see? Her small tufts of hair are so precious! I wish you didn't have to leave...it's not fair."

"It never is," stated Hades simply, thinking of his previous children and what could happen if he didn't.

"She'll go to camp, meet people, hopefully have a good life, I'll do everything I can to make sure she knows you love her. Good bye, Hades." With a hug and a kiss goodbye, Jasmine Foster checked out of the Los Angeles Hospital, to go and start raising her child. Arabella Foster.

**Well, it was ridiculously short, but...um...you can yell at me. BTW: I'm disorganized, so I couldn't really write some people's characters because they might've had a name like Jordan, or Jack. (HEY Jack can go either way, okay? Jack can be short for Jackie or Jacqueline!) Just to get my message across:**

**Do. Not. Own. PJO/KC.**

**LUV YA TO DEATH PPL WHO R&R! SO CLICK THAT BUTTON! PLEASE! I'm sorry the chapter sucked, but, I SWEAR tell me what I need to improve on, and your character's gender and IT WILL BE BETTER! I DEPEND ON YOU MY AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS OPENLY WELCOMED!**


	3. A Little Insite on the School

**Me: O_O**

**Rick Riordan: What are doing?**

**Me: I'm going to stare at you until you give me PJO and KC**

**Rick Riordan: No!**

**Me: O_O *continues staring***

**Rick Riordan: Okay, that's creepy. Iamtotallyluvinmylife DOES NOT own PJO!**

**READERS: Awww**

**Me: HA, HA! THEY LIKE ME BETTER! Oh, and by the way, I KNOW Athena can't give birth, but it's different with the Egyptains! Oh, and I've gotten like 10 reviews asking how many characters I'm including in the story. I really thought you guys (and girls) knew me better than that! I have NEVER gotten one of my characters submitted in a submit a character story. So, I include EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS! So, please STOP asking! You're hurting my heart. 3 **

Alexia's POV

The day my dad (Apollo) convinced my mom that sending me off to this boarding school type of thing was a "good" thing, my life took a turn for the worse. I ALWAYS try to see the good in things, but seriously? I'm pretty sure that ZEUS doesn't even know about this. Jupiter might, but not Zeus. It's a stupid BOARDING SCHOOL in the middle of nowhere! Okay, it's in Wisconsin, but...what do you _do_ in Wisconsin? Make cheese? (**Inside joke, don't ask**) We're in the middle of nowhere! Okay, I must admit, the boarding school actually looks pretty cool. It's about as lavish as a 5-star hotel, complete with 15 training rooms, a tennis court, archery range, swimming pool, and track field. I like it, only, at the time I was a VERY stubborn 5-year-old. (A LOT of time has passed, now I'm 17!) People say that I came to camp at age 11, and I did. This is boarding school, some kids, poor them, then NEVER get to leave, because of...unknown reasons. Anyways, when I first arrived there were not a lot of people there. I was practically the only one. There were a few kids there, like another 5-year-old, named Jrek. I don't really get him. He's like my polar opposite! He CAN be an optimist, but he...I don't know...he doesn't really...open up. He's smart-alecky, violent, sarcastic, I don't know how to communicate with him! We're supposed to be on a TEAM together! Oh, sorry, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, well look on the bright side, you just got a sneak peek! Well, I have to go train some more – ick. I like training, it's fun, entertaining, helps me not get killed, but at this...boarding school sometimes, I'd wish they'd lay off. I mean...I'm not a child of the Big Three, I'm not that super kid. What I have is a whole lot better.

Jrek's POV

I hate this godforsaken boarding school. The only GOOD thing about it, is that I get to practice sword fighting with my sword, Necroblade. Necroblade was a gift from dear old dad. My dad is Anubis. I've been here since I was 5. My mom gets to visit, but I can't leave. I swear it's like a prison. My mom, Millesa Silver is an ex NAVY SEALS officer (**You can be an officer in that, right?)** I mean the prison – sorry – boarding school is cool I guess. We get specialized iPods and phones that won't attract monsters, our rooms our as big as a penthouse suite in hotels, which, more or less we NEVER have to share a room with _anyone_ but yourself. Still...it's not exactly like I love it here. It's tolerable, maybe a bit more so, but I still don't like it. Just because my dad is Anubis, people think I'm Goth. That's children of Hades, Pluto, Thantos, not me! I just wear dark clothing, it's pretty normal, though. Some of the people here really get on my nerves; Especially the people who can leave. Like take Xavier for example! He's Egyptian, like me, except he's the blood of the pharaohs, not a son of some god. So, he get's to leave, lead a somewhat normal life in the summer! It's not fair! The WORST part of that is that...his dad cares for him. At least he gets a phone call! One of the FEW people I could even possibly relate to, is Sky. Only, the fact is, Sky is another story entirely. A LONG story, which I'm not going to get into right now. You'll have to wait.

**It was short, but...AT LEAST I UPDATED SOON! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! *pats self on back* Oh, that REMINDS ME! I'm thinking of renaming the story. You have 3 options:**

**E.D.F (Elite Demigod Force, but I don't like it)**

**Demican (Demigod/Magician)**

**None of the above (TO CHOOSE C, You MUST GIVE AN OPTION!)**

**Thanks, to all the people who R&R read and reviewed! If you review, I'll give you an internet cookie! See? ( . ' . '. ) (yeah, I know, it was a sad cookie...)**


	4. Why would you stay the summer?

**I do not own PJO. My minions are working on it.**

**Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, but you guys are seriously hurting me. You act so nice and innocent, but then you really lay on the crap. I HAVE FIVE PEOPLE SCREAMING AT ME TO UPDATE! I am going to be gone ALL WEEKEND! I'm sorry to flare out at you like that. I'll go stand in the corner. *walks off to the corner***

Xavier's POV

I am seriously confused. I don't get why Jrek seems to hate me! We don't talk to each other, I don't even know what his favorite color is! I'm guessing black, but I don't know...he's different than all the children from Hades and Pluto. (**Look who got busy!) **Over all, I'm pretty well off in my life. I have two great parents, a cool summer camp (although, Sadie keeps yelling at me that I should practice more with the other initiates) a sweet boarding school (we have a rock wall! And, might I add, a cool art studio, you can draw on the walls!) However, my school is VERY hard-core. With all the training, the exercise, and protein shakes (don't ask) it's a miracle we have so many students like we do! Some students...they can't leave for the summer like the rest of us. It's almost like they CAN'T...are they forbidden to? As I think of all the people who don't leave: Jrek, Sky, Alex (though, no one knows why), Silver, and Janie (we'll get into Silver and Janie later). Everyone else can. It doesn't make sense why they can't.

Shana's POV

Hi! My name is Shana Rose, none of the people I go to school with will EVER properly introduce themselves. It's really weird. So...you just talked to Xavier, huh? Yeah, he's pretty cool, he can draw really well you know. We're both magicians, except I, unlike Xavier know at least half of the reason why some students aren't allowed to leave. Well, I think (no one really knows for sure) that Jrek is a demigod, no, not a Greek or Roman demigod, because if Jrek WAS he would leave for the summer. I think he's a Egyptian demigod. Keep it down! If anyone hears me talking about this, I'm toast! I've only survived our school because I'm strong, smart, and talented. I often trust in people I shouldn't, it's my fatal flaw. Oh, shoot, I probably should not have told you these things, after all, I _just_ met you. I can trust you, right? Our teachers say that no one outside the school should be trusted with the secret of our boarding school. I have enough sense not to say _that_!

Alex's POV

I'm a son of Hades, and a normal one at that. I arrived at our "wonderful" place that we call school, not long after Shana arrived. Everyone thinks that JUST because I'm a son of Hades I'm Goth. They are just being hypocrites! I know people who are just plain normal people who you would think would pass for a son or daughter of Apollo or whoever and _they're_ Goth! I don't go to Camp Half Blood. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking _Why don't you go to Camp, Alex? It helps you survive!_ Nico didn't, why should I? Besides, it brings back too **(I was wondering...I forgot if that was the right to or not, so if it's not...I'M SORRY!) **many painful memories of my mother, Luna Santiago. A LONG time ago, while driving me to Camp one summer, there was a car crash as the mortals saw through the mist, but I saw, I knew... Zeus had killed my mother in spite of having me. It was bad enough we were on our way to Camp! I accepted that death is just a part of life, but I was five! If I don't go to Camp, I feel that my grudge against Zeus lessens, just being away from it.

**Aw, Alex, I didn't mean for you to be that depressing! On my sad rating, that was a 8 ½. Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**So far, for renaming the story, the EDF is in the lead, but it doesn't really fit the story because there are gods, goddesses, demigods, AND magicians, so...**

**E.D.F (Elite Demigod Force, but I don't like it)**

**Time, Chaos and Demigods**

**None of the above (TO CHOOSE C, You MUST GIVE AN OPTION!)**

**I luv ya! Peace out and have a great 4****th**** of July (Whoever celebrates it!) 3 Iamtotallyluvinmylife!**


	5. Sereen, Sky, and Tori

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! This is my first time doing this!**

**Animal Charmer 11: I AM UPDATING! Please, stop yelling at me!**

**movies789: Thank you! Don't worry, my heart heals fast. I did have a good weekend!**

**Hammerwammer: Oh, okay...**

**Son of Aeolus: Hm...I like the idea! I'll add it!**

**Invader Jrek: Okay, I'll take your vote into account.**

**DestinedForGreatness: CHILL! EVERYONE'S CHARACTERS ARE COMING!**

**animebookfreak: Thank you!**

**I answered your reviews, so please, please, please read, review, and take the poll!**

Sereen's POV

I haven't seen my mom since I was 9. At first, I was a year rounder at camp. Then, when I was about 11, I went here. I'm pretty light, but I have a nice athletic shape that normal girls would "die" for. I don't really like it here. I don't get to see my friends from camp: Nico, Malcolm, Thalia, Rachel, and Connor Stoll. On the bright side, I get to meet many people here. Still...most of them are children of Hades, Pluto, or Anubis. There is one child of Anubis, you've met him already (Jrek) and about 1 or 2 children of Pluto. I'm pretty sure there are about 10 children of Hades. Ew, I'm glad my dad is Thantos, because the children of Hades are REALLY close in age. Everyday, the list of students grows; some people have come in better shape than others have. Some of the year rounders, they come when they're 5. I feel like, either your parent...disowns you...or worse. Some of us are what people would call a "mixed blood." I'm not, but others are. They don't get to leave, even though they have all these things from the school, I would feel closed in. Walls around me; I guess I've gotten that from some of the people I hang out with. Anyways, have you ever had someone doubt you? That irritates me so much! It's like, just because I look different, or that I'm a bit short that I can't do something. Well, here's a fact to all you doubters! I have a pocket knife that WILL change into a dagger if you doubt me. Even if you're mortal, I can still intimidate you.

Sky's POV

I am fourteen; I have been at camp since I was seven. Especially since...since...I almost killed my brother. I was six; I didn't have a lot of control out of my powers. I got angry and the rest is a blur, but...I saw my brother on the floor, a dark burn mark on his chest. I will never forgive myself. It unleashed a whole chain of events that lead up to me here. At the school. At the time, I was going for the summers to the Brooklyn House, but then my mother, Isis (in her mortal form) said I had to go here. My mom said because she was in her mortal form, that she could only go as far as the hill. The run was like a whole three miles. Not to mention that there was a huge black dog behind me chasing me the whole way. It was a crossover monster. It was the form of a hellhound, but it spit out fire and sand, frying my clothing. Luckily, I managed to shed my sweatshirt, which was the thing that was burning. I ran my hardest, but the monster caught up to me. I took my jade wand from my combat boots and thought about what Sadie and Carter had taught me. Fear kills a spell. I have no idea how I did it, but I channeled my power through the wand and struck the monster unconscious. I have black hair and a purple streak for my bangs. I have grey/blue eyes that seem to swirl in clouds in my eyes.

Tori's POV

Tori isn't my real name. My real name is Victoria; but if you call me Victoria, I will use my bow and arrows and shoot you into infinity. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm an optimist, I guess that comes with being the daughter of Apollo (the Roman version). I went to the Roman Camp when I was two, the same age as Jason. I came here when I was 10. I still go back, but for the summer. People like Sky don't leave. I don't think that's exactly fair. I have dyslexia and ADHD, like most demigods. I'm slightly cocky, serious, and sarcastic, I have a strong personality. I have the classic blond hair, which looks golden in the sunlight, and blue eyes of children of Apollo. I mostly wear jeans, converse, and my purple first legion t-shirt. Nothing extremely fancy or weird, I'm casual. My friends are Percy (Jackson), Jason (Grace), Will (Solace), Reyna, and Dakota. Sometimes, it's a bit – no, very – weird talking to a Greek son of Apollo, but it's also kind of neat. I met Will before I went to this school. It was just after the Titan War, I had to take a couple of days trip to Manhattan for something and I met Will, who was walking back to his camp. The gods didn't really realize what had happened, that a Greek had interfered with a Roman. I met Percy at my summer camp, just before I had to come back here. (It was winter break; I got an exception to go to camp!) I would say I'm pretty tall, a good height. I am 5'10 and 16 years old. The school, which I, and many others, go to, is weird. You would think that yes, it might be weird, but you get used to it, but so far, I'm not getting used to it. You talk to people from around the entire United States, maybe some from Europe or another continent! The whole school issue shocks me. When I ask about it at Camp, people look at me like I'm crazy! I'm perfectly sane! Well...no, it's just the ADHD.

**Well, I liked what I did last time when I wrote their names for the title of the chapter! I think this chapter went pretty well. PLEASE review! **

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**So far, for renaming the story, the Time, Chaos, and Demigods is in the lead, and it really fits the story, in my opinion, but so does your OTHER option**

**Time, Chaos and Demigods**

**Blood of the Gods**


	6. Silver, Saffron, and The Twins

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed!**

Silver's POV

I am bending a lot of bars getting to talk to you. My father would KILL ME or would least punish me if he found out that I was talking to you, before of course I'm introduced to the students. I don't know many of them, actually, I don't know ANY of them. They are a mystery to me, a mortal mystery. Sometimes, I guess I feel a bit jealous of them, because all the campers get to go on quests and save the day when I'm stuck at home. I don't even act like a child of Zeus, except when I lose my temper. I really try not to though, being patient is a good trait in people. I have dark blue hair that looks black with silver streaks in it. I am very young to be who I am. I am 13, well I'll be 14 by the time I meet the students at the school, but as of right now, I'm still 13.

Saffron's POV

I am a daughter of Hermes. I think I was sent to the school because of my habit of stealing things in my sleep. Not many children of Hermes can do that! And mine's just force of habit! If you want to stay on my good side, here's a hint. I do not wear makeup. If you try to get me to wear eyeliner or even blush, I will smack you so hard no one will be able to reconstruct your face. I am a good-natured person though I just _cannot_ stand makeup. I hate the very thought of the stuff. So why am I thinking about it? Anyways, I have little earrings that I wear that turn into daggers made of celestial bronze. I really like them. They're small, lightweight, and they were a gift from my dad. Like most of the kids at the boarding school, I'm around age 14. I have a scar on my arm from a fight, but I don't really have a scary appearance, unless of course you count my blood red hair with black and blue streaks. I like to stand out, unless of course I'm pranking someone...then, I like to blend in. It's not hard at camp, but at the boarding school there are a decent amount of kids, but no one really from Hermes besides me. It wouldn't be hard to figure out who decked out the person's room with posters of Justin Bieber singing "Baby" all night long.

Anabella's POV

Don't ask me what it's like having a twin. It's indescribable, my brother and I have an unbreakable connection between us...whether we like it or not. Some people say I'm bossy, and well, I guess that's true, but it is only because I am so independent, I kind of forget that other people won't always agree with me. I am **short,** compared to my brother. He towers over me by 8 inches. I don't really smile a lot, but when I have, people have been known to smile right back. Some people say that "Your smile is contagious, wear it more often." I am 15 and older than my brother is by 2 minutes. When we were 13, our 6-year-old half sibling was killed. It was the worst day of my life. I am super cocky, too loyal to my friends, and, I am a bit of a perfectionist. My – our (Andrew's and myself) – mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, which is pretty cool, although _Mother _was the one who gave my dad the idea to send us to this lovely little hell **( AN: I thought that word would be good to express the fact that Anabella likes Camp better) **hole called "Boarding School."

Andrew's POV

I am guessing you just talked to my twin, she does most of the talking, kind of bossy, too, but I love her anyways. Like Anabella was saying, our mother is Athena, before we went to Camp, I kind of...denied the fact that I was smart. I always thought people would like me better if I acted like a normal mortal, but when I arrived at Camp and was claimed by my mom, I realized I would fit in better if I actually _used_ my intelligence. Still, I am not an entire nerd. I am kind, friendly, and easy to talk to. Unlike my sister, I like to take some time and **relax**. You can find me usually chilling on my bed – or bunk – and listening to my iPod. Anabelle says it's not "Productive." I dislike bow and arrows, I don't know why, but I just can't seem to get the hang of using them, plus they are long range? What use are they to me if I'm backed into a corner by monsters and the beasts are closing in on me? I couldn't use a bow and arrow then, could I? Some people might think I'm clingy or irritating for poking my nose into their "bidness" but I can't help it! I can't stand it when I don't know things! I get that from my mother. If you promise not to tell her this, I'll tell you a secret. I'm slightly jealous of my sister. You see, she has like enhanced hearing and vision and I'm just...normal. I don't really feel like it's all that fair, seeing as we're twins, but I try not to be jealous, but come **on**! I would've at least liked one small power from my mother!

**I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE DAY! I AM SO HAPPY! XD PLEASE review and thank you for reading!**

**Well, I liked what I did last time when I wrote their names for the title of the chapter! I think this chapter went pretty well. PLEASE review! **

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**So far, for renaming the story, the Time, Chaos, and Demigods is in the lead, and it really fits the story, in my opinion, but so does your OTHER option**

**Time, Chaos and Demigods**

**Blood of the Gods**


	7. Jacob, Kaleigh, and Derek

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! :D I updated twice 2 days ago so I didn't have to yesterday! Oh, and this page is dedicated to PJOATOROCKS09! PJO (I'm abbreviating!) submitted 3 characters and every single one of them on this page is his! (I hope I used the correct gender there! You know, his, hers...) So give him a big round of applause! Here is an internet cookie ( , ', ')**

Jacob's POV

I absolutely _love_ it here! **Not**. I am an excessive user of sarcasm. I inherited almost ALL of my dad's traits. Sometimes, that's good, but sometimes...it's not. I can be...self-centered. I have a scar on my left shoulder from being hit by an arrow from Medusa! _Medusa_! I mean, I did not see that coming. I have the classic Apollo blond hair with blue eyes. In my cabin, we are basically clones of each other! We (well, almost all of us) use bow and arrow, we all can heal, sing, and love to talk to people. I officially came to camp when I was 12, but I've been going to the boarding school in Hades since I was 6-years-old. I never get to see my mom, Julie Archer. Oh, and by the way, I don't really go by Jacob, I go by Jake. I don't know why, but there are a lot of Greeks at the boarding school...I don't know why _I_ go there. I'm not special...all I have as a sign of affection from my dad is my wooden arrow and quiver that never runs out of celestial bronze arrows. Maybe it's something I did when I was little...maybe that's it! Okay, here's a flashback...

_~~~~ FLASHBACK! ~~~~_

_No one's POV_

_ 5-year-old Jake Archer sits at the playground, bored out of his mind while his mother tends to a business problem. As usual, it was going to take "only a minute" but in reality, it had lasted three hours. So, Jake had decided to walk around the park, see if there were any other 5-year-olds to talk to. No one, not even the gods knew that by doing that, Jacob Archer paved his future. As Jake walked around he heard voices, loud voices. Curiosity got the better of me...curse you, Hermes. There were two tall men talking. One of whom had a sword (with an odd curve in it, [__**sound familiar?**__]) and when he turned towards Jake, who quickly hid behind the swirly slide, it was noticeable that he had one silver and one golden eye. The other man, had a lab coat on with many paint splotches all over it. Some of them seemed to be peeling off. Both men had an aura of power. They were arguing over something. Then, just small Jake's luck, the meanest kid in Manhattan decides to push Jake from his hiding place, right in front of the two men._

_ "Uh...hi?" The men looked at each other and had a silent conversation. It was obvious who this child looked like...Greek gods, unlike themselves, recently who the one man had gotten acquainted with only a goddess that time._

_ "I'm sorry t...to interrupt you, I...I was...I was pushed! I...I had better get back to my mother."_

_ "Young man, we were having a very important conversation, I'd like to have a discussion with your mother about it," said the man carrying a pen? Jake could've sworn it was a sword..._

_~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~_

Jacob's POV

Well...if I was right, that certainly could've made me go to the boarding school the next year. I was almost too stubborn to go there...

Kaleigh's POV

No one knows exactly what I look like. My mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, and I have the gift of altering my appearance. I definitely have the fear of being "labeled" so I like to mix it up. I see you talked to Jake? My boyfriend and myself are his best friends, but as usual Jacob neglects to talk about us. Did he mention he could be self-centered? Well, I can vouch for that with a definite 'yes'! I use a dagger that reads "DIVINE BEAUTY" on it in Ancient Greek. I have two cartilage piercings in my right ear, and my left ear is also pierced. Only, that makes it more dangerous because when I'm fighting, I don't want my hair to get caught in it, or a arrow (only Hades knows how that could happen!) I don't like killing things, I'm very down to earth and peaceful. I can't go and hack an animal up for the inside of a extremely expensive fleece! It's not normal or natural. Even though I change my looks constantly, I was still labeled, they call me the "Physical/Emotional Bipolar Girl". I have nine siblings, and I'm NOT talking about at camp. It takes so long to explain, I'm going to save it for later. I arrived at camp when I was 13, it was the worst day of my life. Now, I don't even get to spend the summers with my family. I get to see them two days a year. Christmas, and my birthday, but no one (most of the time) is home on my birthday and on Christmas EVERYONE is over so it's uncomfortable to stay in our cramped house.

Derek's POV

You know, a long time ago, people could say there were few children of the Big Three. Now, I'm not so sure...There's about 14 children of Hades/Pluto and about 6 children of Zeus/Jupiter, still there's only Percy from Poseidon...lucky. I have raven black hair and electric blue eyes, like Jason and Thalia. I have a fatal flaw, like everyone, but I'm pretty sure my flaw is one of the worst. What? I'm not going to tell you! You'd try and use it against me, _I_ know when to keep secrets! I prefer to use a sword rather than a dagger, because you have more of an advantage, and you don't have to work as hard, and I suck at archery. Jake tries to help me, only to fail...miserably. Kaleigh is my girlfriend, but if Jacob's bothered by it...he doesn't show it. I'm pretty athletic, and VERY sarcastic. I think that's what the 3 of us have in common, we all are sarcastic. Maybe we're so close because we have to go to the Boarding school with each other...I don't know. I can tell you something though. That school gets weirder and weirder. Everyday, we're pushed to our limits, and I don't just mean by physical ability, it's like there's an insane charm on the school that we have to make us had stupid drama that I, for one, could live without. I have enough drama dating Kaleigh, she's fine! She doesn't need to keep changing the way she looks! I'm 15 and I came to the school when I was 9, the next summer, when I was ten, I went to camp. I went to camp the earliest of the 3 of us. I guess that's because I'm a son of Zeus, I have it pretty rough out in the mortal world...

**Well, I liked what I did last time when I wrote their names for the title of the chapter! I tried to make it longer! :D I'm in a good mood today, so please tell me what you think and...since I'm in a good mood...if you want...you can yell at me to update. HERE THAT? TODAY YOU CAN YELL AT ME TO UPDATE!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**So far, for renaming the story, IT'S A TIE! PLEASE VOTE PEOPLE!**

**Time, Chaos and Demigods**

**Blood of the Gods**


	8. Darcy, Cass, and Slyvia

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! I'm a bit confused, because you guys not one of you yelled at me to update... weird. If anyone is okay with their character being ALMOST to death, they PROBABLY won't die, just be very close to death, ( don't worry only for a few chapters) and then you probably throw some romance into the mix and it equals a cute, sad, interesting story! In addition, Kaleigh's Christmas party was in her AUNT'S house, her dad is a wealthy businessman. Oh, and the MINUTE I'm done introducing all the characters and such, I PROMISE I'll put in action and such. A few of you...you've be getting anxious, I can tell. HOWEVER, YOU WILL JUMP FOR JOY WHEN I TELL YOU THIS! I AM GETTING NEAR THE END OF MY LIST! SOON YOU WILL SEE KIDS YOU'VE ALREADY SEEN/ READ ABOUT BEFORE! :D**

Darcy's POV  
>This is the worst school ever, and I'm an optimist. I'm probably one of the youngest people here! I went to camp when I was 11. Camp was cool; it gave me a chance to get to know people who were like me. Still...no, forget I'm not getting all emotional. I hate my mom, she's just – ugh! For sending me here, her name may be Candy, but trust me she is certainly not sweet. (I know, EVERYONE besides me thinks she's sweet but...) Okay, she's sweet, but honestly in real life no one is that sweet. Since I'm not getting all emotional on you, I guess I'll show you the rooms that we have here. It takes a lot of courage to be late for class. I know, sounds lame, right? But that's how bad the punishment is. Late for breakfast, you get 5 hours nonstop in the training room, no breaks, no water, no breakfast or lunch. And that is hard on an empty stomach. They bring out live monsters, all of them worse than before, some are poisonous, they will only let you have a break if you are close to dying. NEVER go into the training alone, you will regret it. And I'm not saying that because, secretly, I think I am a horrible person. It's the truth, go in alone, and there is a 98% chance you will almost won't survive. I hate myself, okay? There I said it. Just because it's just you I'm around, I can act like I seriously do hate myself. Not the self confident, fake person I pretend to be. I may look Goth, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings.<p>

Cass's POV

I'm new here and I found out I can't leave. I have like, no more freedom anymore. No one realized who my mom was until my Egyptian powers awoke. It was an accident, I didn't mean to almost make Cabin #5 explode! I was angry at Clarisse and I was reading my Social Studies textbook that the Athena cabin gave me, saying I needed to do some research on Greek mythology when I knew practically none. Well it turns out this lame textbook wasn't that lame, it had a list of Egyptian spells in it. I didn't realize what the were at the time, but I could manage reading the hieroglyphics. Well, it was some form of letter that had the list in it, a letter from a girl named Sadie to her dad, I'm guessing. I wonder how _old_ this textbook is! Did the Athena cabin steal it from a University? It sure looks like it! Anyways, it had this list, yes? There was a particular spell in it that I had the oddest urge to say. It didn't say what would happen if preformed correctly, but I got the idea after I spoke it. _Ha di! _Poof! No more, cabin five. I have almond colored hair with pink streaks. My eyes are blue/green that rotate colors back and forth. My two swords turn into rings. They are the perfect cover, easy to slip on and off. Still, that doesn't exactly fix my problem of having to be here! At least it was since I was 12. Some kids have been here since they were 5, that would be a waste of years.

Sylvia's POV

Hi...I guess I'll warm up to you...I'm pretty shy around strangers...wow I wish you could be doing the talking. I don't agree with violence, but if need be I will fight. My mother is Irene, the goddess of Peace and Late Spring. I wear of lot of white and pink, since those are my favorite colors. Although I like and prefer light colors, I don't try to go and convince the children of Hades that, if they like to wear black and dark colors, let them. It's just one more fight that we can leave un-fought. I'm 16 and well my height is a little below the average for my age, but I'm quick. I've been going to camp since the dawn before time. I have pictures of every summer. When I was 5, I had to go here. I saw the weirdest thing, I blamed it on just being 4, but here at the school meeting all these people who are Roman and Egyptian, I start to wonder my judgment. When I was 4, I saw these huge serpent leopard things attacking this man, he had coffee colored skin, a boomerang thing in one hand, and a baby boy in the other. Okay, so the boy wasn't so much a baby, but let's say around age 2 or 3. My eyes widened when I saw this and I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Lets just say, I didn't like leaving camp much after that.

**WELL NOW I ONLY HAVE 6/7 OCs TO WRITE ABOUT! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**So far, for renaming the story, Blood of the Gods is in the lead 6-4**

**Time, Chaos and Demigods**

**Blood of the Gods**


	9. Matt, Calista, Megan, and Corey MCMC

**I do not own PJO. But we all wish I did, right? Ha, ha, kidding...**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! If anyone is okay with their character being ALMOST to death, since NO ONE answered, which I thought was rude, I will just choose one! WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT! Anyways, I am putting more POV's in the chapters so we can get to the GOOD STUFF! :D Savvy?**

Matt's POV  
>I am one of the two or three Roman people here. It's a bit odd, but I'm used to it. I have always known I'm Roman, but I was thrown into the Greek camp, which makes me feel bad about deceiving them. I don't really like the Romans, I've tried, trust me, I've tried, to make friends with the Greeks, but...they don't trust me. My fatal flaw is that I don't know when to quit. I always feel that the battle is never over. Maybe that's just a trait from being Roman...who knows. Even though I'm a son of Pluto, I'm an optimist, did any one mention that people are SUPER hypocritical of children of PlutoHades? I can vouch for that. I have black hair that comes down over my eyes so I'm constantly brushing it out of my eyes. I'm pale...not too unusual, but maybe it's apparently "gotten worse" because at the school we are ALWAYS inside. Some people, like the kids that never leave (maybe) would probably kill for some decent fresh air and sunlight. I have brown eyes that turn black when I'm angry...or scared. Yes, even Romans get scared...I'm not like an alien, well besides my dad being a god, but hey almost everyone I know is like that! I use a 3ft stygian iron sword that I call 'reaper'. On my way to the school (there is like a 3 mile distance from the border to the school) I was attacked by a dragon (the woods are stocked with EVERYTHING!) and it bit me in my arm and the bite left a scar.

Calista's POV

I am a daughter of Poseidon, which I guess explains why I love swimming. I am well muscled from swimming SO MUCH! I use a bow and arrow, which is strange for a child of the Big 3, but no one ever said you can't use them. Thalia did, but of course she was a hunter... anyways, my bow and arrows are embedded with shells, it gave them a daughter of Poseidon touch, and a bit of flare. My eyes are a sparkling sea green, and my hair is a dark chestnut brown. I normally where something like a lavender V-neck with jean shorts and flip-flops. I haven't been going to the school for all that long. I am probably one of the newest members, but already I've seen the horror.

Megan's POV

Ha! I see you've met my half sister, she never does explain a lot of stuff to start out, does she? I don't know why her introductions are so short, but it's her intro, not mine. My skin is a deep tan with freckles along my nose. My eyes are also sea green, but are actually more of a blue. I like to taunt Percy by doing the moonwalk while walking on water. You should see his expression! It's priceless, honestly people need to start putting pictures of his most hilarious moments on the internet! My dad took me to camp. It started on a day when I was with my friends and I, and there was a dracaena that was hovering above us well the dracaena started coming down to attack me, when a huge came and swallowed me up! The next thing I knew, I was washed up on the shores of Camp Half Blood. I always wear a bikini under my clothes, although I don't need it. My weapon I use is a knife, it's hilt is embedded with shells and seaweed. Before I went to the school, I would sometimes go and visit my mom, but I was mostly a year rounder. I get along with Percy really well, although sometimes it irritates me when he calls me "Miss Mermaid." I mean, he only does that in a brotherly way, but Miss Mermaid, come on, Perce! You come up with the WORST nicknames! Miss Mermaid (me) Pinecone Face (Thalia) Death Breath/Zombie Dude (Nico) and, who could forget Wise Girl (Annabeth) see aren't those pretty bad? Still, it's better than being extremely good and hurtful.

Corey's POV

Do you want to know the reason Percy doesn't talk about Paul that much? Well, if I get weirdness from anyone, I think it's him. I get the Egyptian heritage from my mom, but I think he's just plain rude and weird. He seems to be drawn to people with something to do with gods/goddesses. First my mom, then Sally (yeah, a couple people at the school were talking about Percy's mom) who happens to be the mother of a _demigod_. I live (more or less) in the 21st Nome (**You were close, Son of Aeolus!) **I go to the school in the winter, but I prefer (by far) the 21st Nome. I learned I was a magician when I was eight. To "celebrate" my mom got me a demon, yeah, a demon. It's pretty cool, but I'm not going to get into him right now... I can relate to people there, but not as well as Kendall. Maybe that's because she's really the only person I trust. I am, to say the least, a very closed person. When Kendall left for Camp Half Blood, I built higher walls around myself. I wish she could be at this school with me. Some people who are also Greek are here why can't she?

**Don't worry! Kendall's POV will be coming LATER! **

**And SeaweedBrainGirl11's is supposed to be now, but I had a very important question that needed to be answered and is stalling her character's participation in the story...**

**Okay, I am sick of writing right now so I'll submit it...and you'll read it...and I'll update again tomorrow or the next day! Sorry it was probably not my best.**

**WELL NOW I ONLY HAVE 5/6 OCs TO WRITE ABOUT...plus Kendall. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**

**So far, for renaming the story, Blood of the Gods is in the lead 8-4. So, since I am also sick of polling this. SORRY TO THOSE WHO WERE IN THE FAVOR OF 4! But Blood of the Gods Wins!**

**Time, Chaos and Demigods**

**Blood of the Gods**


	10. Amalia, Camilla, and Katie

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! OKAY, submissions are still open, but I will not include your character until later, mainly because I am sick of introducing everyone. It takes too long by itself and every time I have like one more person to write about, I get 3 more submissions. So, they will be coming, but once we're all in the story, okay?**

Amalia's POV  
>I am blind. Wipe that surprised expression off your face. No, I wasn't lying it just happens enough, I could tell from the stunned silence. It doesn't affect me. Most people are so heavy I can sense their movement. The most trouble I have is probably with the stupid twinkle-toes daughters and sons of JupiterZeus. I know martial arts, I may not look it, but I can break your arm. My dad is Hades; my mom is an Egyptian magician. She died in childbirth with me. I grew up at camp. When everything seemed perfect, I realized who exactly who my mom was. I was forced to go to this camp. I never even got to see Leo again. I use, for weapons, 18-inch long daggers that turn into gray bracelets, or a bow and arrow, which turn into a crescent moon hairclip. My hair is black, and straight with natural dark purple streaks. My eye color is a dark purple, like indigo. I wear kohl instead of eyeliner. It's easier to apply, and it doesn't make me look like a girly chic. I was sent here, away from most of my friends. I got over that grudge. I tend not to hold them. Now, I am just wondering when I'm getting out of here!

Camilla's POV

I have a twin brother his name is Cameron. I...we...I don't know why we were separated. I see him in the summer at the Roman Camp, but...I have to go to this school. And with all the practice we get at the Camp, I rarely get to see Cameron. I ignore everyone. Cameron is the quiet type, so I don't really ignore him, but...I don't know I just get fed up with everyone. They're all being so happy, and the boys, they can quit drooling over me any day now. _Nothing_ is going to change just by looking at me. My hair is wavy and the color of honey (but blond also). It falls in long curls down my back; I prefer straight hair when I'm on quests. My eyes are a sky blue, like Jason's. I spend most of my time in battle gear, and I always wear white. I can wear dresses, but I will never wear skirts. Did I mention my dad is Jupiter? Yeah...now you might get my situation a bit better. I try to master my power over lightning, seeing as there is nothing else to do in this school. I arrived at this school since I was 15, now I'm 17. Sometimes I wonder if this the place you go to when you are too old for camp? No...That was a dumb idea; there are still people at the camp who are like, 20! This school is almost WORSE then the Roman Camp! I overheard that we're going to get "new management." I hope that means we won't get beat up everyday in the training room.

Katie's POV

My dad is Mars. That basically sums it up. My friends say that I could pick a fight with an empty room...and that I need anger management classes. So what? Jupiter and Juno need marriage counseling but I'm not seeing them sign up any time soon! I want to be an artist. Shame on me, I know. I don't to seem soft to my cabin. I can probably confide in you, seeing as everyone else has. I respect those who can beat me, it's not an easy task. I am built like an athlete. My hair is a strawberry blonde color, but it sifts to different colors. In the summer has more of a brown, but in the winter it's more gingery of a color. My eye color is peculiar, it has a reddish brown ring around the pupil, with flecks of grey, dark blue, light blue, green, and a very dark blue ring around the outside. My eyes "change" color as the flecks get bigger. My weapons I prefer to use are a sword and knife. I came to camp when I was 8, but not after getting in brutal fights with some monsters. My back has 5 noticeable scars on it, where a hellhound raked it with it's claws. I won the battle, but not after blood was seeping through my shirt and starting to drip onto the ground. Needless to say, I am persistent.

**Don't worry! Kendall's POV will be coming LATER! **

**And SeaweedBrainGirl11's is supposed to be now, but I had a very important question that needed to be answered and is stalling her character's participation in the story...**

**Okay, I am sick of writing right now so I'll submit it...and you'll read it...and I'll update again tomorrow or the next day! Sorry it was probably not my best.**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	11. Janie, Good Luck

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! :D HERE IT IS! THE REAL STORY IS STARTING! SO SIT BACK, READ IT, AND LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE! Now that we are in the official story, it's only 1 POV per chapter.**

Janie's POV  
>I awoke to sunlight bursting through my window. Stupid Apollo, I'm still sleeping! Why do you have to make the sunrise so <em>early<em>? Fine, I might as well get up since I am awake. I have to pack anyways, I'm leaving to go to my dad's for the summer. You see, I wasn't supposed to be born. My parents are from two different cultures who are _desperately_ trying to ignore each other. When I was born, Horus and Zeus forbade my parents, Thoth and Athena from seeing each other again. So, I get to leave from Manhattan, the 600th floor of the Empire State Building to my dad's home in Memphis. Exciting, right? Okay, I have everything I need to bring back and forth, right? Daggers, wand, staff, a few books (Hopefully my dad will have more. These will hardly last me a week!) Some notebook paper to write in, Converse and an extra hair tie! Yup, that's everything. I hear my mother coming to wake me, or at least tell me to come down stairs, she doesn't like to see me in my pajama's so I'd better get into my "everyday" clothes. My "everyday" clothing is very fancy since I'm almost ALWAYS in the presence of the gods I have to wear my one shoulder, floor length, glittery silver dress. Hastily, I braid my wavy reddish brown hair. I haven't exactly "mastered" the quick hair fix thing that all the goddess do. Now that you mention it, I haven't exactly "mastered" anything yet. I'm only 16! And do you know how much power and responsibility that takes? I'll sum it up. A LOT. I wake up my owl, Athena, a gift from my mother. Sadly, I couldn't take Athena with me. But, I'd be reunited with Flynn, my ibis. There's a knock at my wooden door that I decorated with pictures of animals and titles of my favorite books. I trudge over across my room and open my door. My mother's there, and she's frowning. She usually frowns, especially when she sees Annabeth with Percy. I don't see what's wrong with them being together, they seem quite happy together. Nevertheless, my mom gets into a bad mood seeing them together. She got even angrier when Percy was gone, leaving Annabeth a teary mess. I greeted my mother with a happy smile.

"Hello, Mother. Pleasant sleep, I hope?" Athena (my mother) cast me a look that said it's 6:30 I don't need this.

"Janie," my mother sighed, oh no, a lectures coming. Readers 10 and younger and kids with short attention spans beware! "I love you and you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do know mother," I stated simply, trying to stall or stop the upcoming lecture.

"Then why, even though I have asked you countless times, and do not blame it on Apollo, are you up this early? I get you up at 7:30 so you have half an hour to get ready for breakfast. I know you're going to your fathers, but I expect better Janie, you are a growing girl – no – a growing _goddess_ you need sleep."

"I know, Mother, but you don't get it! Every night, I am plagued by dreams by Morpheus; I don't even get what I see! I see these...these mortals, fearing for their lives at this...this...they call it the "school," I fear for them, and my sanity." My mother bit her lip. I know she's worried, but it's not natural for a god or goddess to be plagued by dreams. I wasn't lying, last night, I saw a boy with black hair and red-ish eyes practicing with this sword that he called "Necroblade." The scene had shifted as quickly as it had started, going to a room with two kids in it, both with sandy blond hair and grey eyes. They were obviously a son and daughter of Athena, but their eyes were lowered and they were discussing something in quiet voices. When I took a closer look I saw that they were battered and bruised. I gasped. I had never even really gotten so much as a paper cut, but as I looked around, after leaving the room, every room I saw that had a kid in it were battered, bruised, and scarred. How could they survive such pain?

"Janie!" My mothers voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready to go to your fathers? I'm going to transport you out of here."

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay..." Suddenly there was a whoosh of air around me, and I felt like my body parts were scattered to different places in the world. My head was spinning when I landed in Memphis. I almost collapsed, but I had to tell my dad I was here. Thoth's home was lavish...and messy.

"Dad?" I called out softly. "Are you home?"

"Janie!" My dad's cheery voice rang out from behind me. "It's great to see you! Look you've grown since I last saw you! How are you?"

"I'm good...still having those dreams, but really it's probably something I grow out of."

"Okay, Janie, but if there is anything I can help you with, you just ask me okay?" I nodded and took my small bag up to my room. My room was typically the Egyptian version of my home back on Olympus. Grey walls with pictures of me and my dad, instead of me and my mom, and instead of Athens, Flynn was there.

"Hey Flynn," I cooed to my little ibis, "I'm back, did you miss me?" As a response, Flynn woke up and playfully nipped my ear. It was something he had been doing since he could reach my ear while sitting on my shoulder. (Flynn is a small ibis, charmed so I can easily carry him around on my shoulder) I set my stuff on my bed and changed into my mortal clothes. My mortal clothes were a silver shirt with an ibis (or owl) on it, jeans, and silver converse. Not many people, other than baboons, visited my dad; I was allowed to wear mortal clothes. As I started walking down the stairs with Flynn on my shoulder, my dad called up to me and asked if I could run up to the attic and grab a couple of things from a box. Our attic was a small storage room on the top floor of our house. It's FILLED with boxes, so I knew I'd be up there all day. I opened the door and gazed at the decent size room that just happened to be filled with who knows what. Curiosity got the better of me, and of course an unclear job to do. I saw a small box labeled Do Not Open Under Any Circumstances well, curse my days spent with Hermes. I took out my dagger and opened up the package. It was a box full of files. Gingerly, I took one out and looked at it. The file was about a kid, named Alex Santiago, a son of Hades. Why would me dad care about this kid? Did he know him? By the looks of Alex's file he certainly wasn't old enough to have any special connection to Thoth. I tore through the files, carefully looking over each one with precision. There were kids from Greek gods, Roman gods, Egyptian magicians, even Egyptian gods, which was considered the ultimate sin, to have a kid with a mortal. Having a mortal host you was a different subject, but having a kid, as in you are in complete control and you have a kid with another mortal, was considered, or is considered VERY, VERY bad. Finally, my dad came up and saw me looking at the files. He freaked out. Soon, I was head over heels in a mess I shouldn't be in. When Horus, Zeus, and my mother heard about it, I was toast. I went to sleep, wondering how they were going to take away my will to live...

The next day, my father presented me with a list. It read

Arabella Foster – Hades – age 15

Alexia Chamberlain – Apollo – age 17

Jrek Silver – Anubis – age 17

Xavier Badges – magician – age 15

Shana Rose – magician – age 12

Alex Santiago – Hades – age 12

Sereen Raven – Thantos – age 13

Sky – Isis (mortal form) and Jupiter – age 14

Victoria Sol – Apollo (Roman Form) – age 16

Saffron Realm – Hermes – age 14

Anabella Harris – Athena – age 15 (older by 2 minutes)

Andrew Harris – Athena – age 15

Jacob Antonio – Apollo – age 15

Kaleigh DiBenedetto – Aphrodite – age 15

Derek McCloud – Zeus – age 15

Darcy Callen – Hades – age 13

Cass – Poseidon and a magicican – age 15

Sylvia Pace – Irene – age 16

Matt Strikes – Pluto – age 15

Calista Everglow – Poseidon – age 14

Megan Madison – Poseidon – 13, going on 14

Corey Bolfis – magician – age 14, almost 15

Amalia Collin – Hades and a magician – age 12

Camilla Gray – Jupiter – age 17

Katie Rowe – Mars – age 15

I took a deep breath; these were all the people I had been reading about. They were summed up just to 3 things, but they're more than that. They have a whole story and they are summed up to their name, parent, and age?

"Why did you give me this list?"

"Why? To show you your new initiates, of course, it was Horus and Zeus's idea. You'll be going to train them tomorrow. The list grows often. You'll want to keep it."

"Me? I barely have my own control! And...and...I'm expected to _train_ them?" My dad nodded grimly. And said, "You and a few others who also could use some practice with their powers and patience." I looked at the list as another name appeared on the list.

Elle Boone – magician – age 15

I have to train like, 26 kids who will just keep coming and coming? I think I might pass out.

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	12. ArabellaBella

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! And yes, I MIGHT MESS UP WITH NAMES IF YOUR CHARACTER HAPPENS TO HAVE A MIDDLE NAME! *sorry!* Oh, and I got a question asking about romance, if you guys want romance, you'll get it, just give me some pairings!**

Arabella's POV  
>I woke up in my room at the school in a cold sweat. Weird dreams, temperatures, and people, this building is a menace! By the gods, if I have to spend one more <em>minute <em>at the same breakfast table as those people, I swear I will kill myself. I'm an optimist, but we do not get along. How the gods think they can throw together 27 people and we'll get along all happy-go-lucky they are wrong. I swear, you should see the way they brutally maim each other in training. It's not like they want to...most of the time. The head honchos were forcing to them to try and kill each other. Today, at LAST, we're getting new instructors! I think I might scream with joy. I might be a daughter of Hades, but I can certainly feel joy! And draw exceptionally well... Anyways, I had just woken up, and my entire room is coated in condensation! I groan and start dressing just as a siren starts sounding, and sending piercing wails of sound throughout the building. Ha, that's just to wake us up. We get up at 6 AM and go to bed at 11:00, that's only 7 hours of sleep. Most of us range from ages 14-17 but we do have a couple of kids about age 12 or 13. I grab my satchel and place my sketchbook and pencils in it. This place may be messed up and insane, but they do have state of the art quality luxuries. Besides of course, being run by insane dictators. I wonder how the thermometer went out this time. That's more or less how my room, got that cold as to the condensation in the air, turned to sweat on the walls. I wonder if a child of Jupiter/ Zeus or a child of Apollo was the one to mess up the thermometer; it could've been from extreme heat. (**I don't know if that's right, it's summer and I don't get Science!) **I grab my guitar and head down the long hallways to breakfast, wearing my usual Gothic clothing. My black hair was up in a ponytail and off my neck so I wouldn't be that hot when I was fighting in the training room. Of course, that depended on if our new instructors wanted us to train today. I hoped not, I was falling behind with my drawing. I've been working on one for over a week! Anxious not to miss breakfast, I run down the hallway. I see my two best friends, Lexi, a daughter of Apollo and Alex, one of my half brothers. Lexi might be a daughter of Apollo, but she's punk, and definitely not a snobby chic or girly girl. And, Alex maybe only 12, but he's like a little brother to me and we get along really well and he acts as old as the rest of us.

"Hey guys," I said, out of breath from running down the hallway, "What's up?"

"The sky?" joked Lexi, while Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Not much, the new instructors haven't arrived yet, and breakfast starts in 5," stated Alex. I can always count on Alex to keep me up to date.

"Who were the people to break the thermometer _this_ time?"

"Ah, a vicious fight between the twins and the trio wasn't done until Sylvia broke it up, leaving her hanging upside down from a chandelier."

"Again?" I asked warily lately the twins and the trio were getting into so many fights it was a miracle we were all still alive. The bell sounded for breakfast, so we made our way to the long table. Our breakfast, lunch, and dinner table wasn't too fancy. It was a long dinner table with a white tablecloth and name cards. Okay, so it was EXTREMELY fancy, but only the name cards were only so we would know where to sit so they could make sure everyone was accounted for and that the new arrivals would have a place to sit. Have you ever walked into a room that immediately when you stepped in, you could literally feel the unease and tension in the air? Well, that is definitely what you would feel if you had walked into our dining room. The silence was so thick; you probably could've eaten it for breakfast! We were waiting, normally we were only quiet out of fear, but today we were waiting, all of our senses on high alert. Finally we heard it, the slam of a door being shut.All at once, 26 heads that had been drooping only moments before, focusing on little objects to pass the time, shot up like rockets. I swallowed hard, here it comes, our new instructors. My one thought _Oh, gods we're doomed. _Zeus and two girls (one a bit older and the other a bit younger than me) came into the room, Zeus came in like he owned it. Quickly, we stood up and bowed to Zeus and the two girls. They were probably just here to train, like the rest of us, they couldn't possibly...

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "This is Silver and Janie they will be your new instructors." Silence followed. I shook my head, they were hardly a day older than we are, and in fact, I know people who are _older_ than they are. Again I say, we're doomed. "Now, I want you to show them your skills in the training room for 3 hours, no breaks, no exceptions." We looked at each other, that wasn't fair! I tried to protest, everyone did.

"But, Lord Zeus, Uncle you can't do this! We were promised no training today!"

"Well, that promise has been broken." The two girls, sorry _instructors_ looked bewildered. Zeus knows that if we decided someone should be well, dead, we can reduce them even a god, down to practically nothing. That's just how powerful we are and how _long_ we've been training for. That doesn't mean we like it. Zeus, sensing our anger, quickly leaves and doesn't introduce us to our instructors like he should. Well, to the training room then. Once an order is given to go, we have to, even if we haven't had meals. I grab my satchel and guitar and start heading down there with everyone else. Janie, I think, called out to me.

"Where are you guys _going_?"

"Training room, where else? The minute an order is given we have to obey it, even if It means missing meals."

"Who enforced _that_ rule? It's horrific!"

"Nevertheless, we have to. Zeus ordered us to. For line up order, I'm #1. Arabella, but please call me Bella. Please, let me go, I'm one of the older kids and I have to look after some of the younger ones."

"Oh...okay, but..." I nodded to her, bowed and ran off. If that's really how much these instructors know, it might be more painful for them than for us.

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	13. Alexia

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! And I'm finding people that were in PMs and submitted and in other chapters, so...anyone want to help me get organized? A few of you, I'm afraid I might get death threats in reviews. XD I FEEL SO LOVED! Oh, and I got a question asking about romance, if you guys want romance, you'll get it, just give me some pairings!**

Alexia's POV  
>I try to think positively. I really do. Only there is nothing to be happy about in the training room, other than the fact that you're lucky if you survive. No one knows what's going to happen in the training room, it changes everyday. My friends in my group are both younger than me, but I can relate to them. I use bow and arrows, so I'm on the top balcony in the training room. The training room is a big white room with 3 balconies and nicks in the floor, and it can adjust to the days climate that the ecosystem we have to try to survive with vicious rabid monsters trying to kill us. Today was the worst for archers the ecosystem was the rainforest. Do you know how bad it is with the huge canopy? If you hit a team member, you're done for, especially if the person was someone like Bella. Someone protecting the new trainees and the younger initiates, if you hit them, the new and smaller kids are done for. I'm 17, and little, yet mature Alex is only 12. I put in my Bluetooth, we have those to communicate to each other, and notch an arrow in my bow. I breathe, in and out, I try to stay calm, if the monster was as bad as last time, I don't know how well we'll fare. Last time the monster was the Minotaur, but slightly different, and every time something like an arrow or a blast of lightning hit it, it only made it worse. Not the monster, our situation, the monster would, how do you say it...absorb the weapon flung at it. (<strong>Yeah they get like replicas of the monsters at the school and turn them DEADLY dangerous) <strong>It finally died after we choked it with a bunch of ropes and hit it with everything we've got, zombies (Hades) lightning (Zeus) magical exploding Egyptian spells (magicians) baseballs (Corey's demon) and a few other things. I could virtually hear my heart pounding in my throat. Yeah, my throat that's how worried I am. I glance at the archers next to me. We stand in the same position, arrows aimed at the door where today's beast would come out. Slowly, with a dreadful creaking sound that suspiciously sounded like a countdown to death, the door opened. Out came an itty-bitty dog, looking like a chiwawa. (**I don't think that's spelled right... so, heads up!) **I bit my tongue, now we wait for it. The chiwawa looked around and growled, and then started to bark. With each bark, it grew larger, and multiplied itself. By the time the chimera was full size, there were 14 other chimeras to keep it company. From down below, Jrek, with his possessed sword, Necromancer said, "Well, that proves it, we're _screwed_!" **(Pardon my/his language) **I couldn't help but agree with him. We certainly are. One chimera, doesn't stand a chance, two, not a problem, three chimeras, we'll start having some troubles, four chimeras might take us a while, any more than five, they'll have a tasty snack. Then again, with them practically starving us, we won't be much other than skin and bones.

"Guys, don't be that way," I said, even though I was lying to them, "We can beat this, just think about the positive things."

"Yeah Lexi, like what, that if it snaps our neck or swallows us whole that it won't be so painful like it would normally?"

"No, I just meant..."

"Guys, hello? Need some help down here!" called Sky's soft voice. She had managed to distract the chimeras, but then they went after her, so she was running around. Trying to stay calm so fear wouldn't kill a spell of hers.

"Sure!" called Bella she took her guitar off her back and into playing position, she plugged in a small little vial and aimed the guitar at a chimera, "Plug your ears, guys this will hurt!" She played a few chords and all that was left of the two particular chimeras was the collar. I swear she may not be a child of Apollo but she certainly has some of the same tricks up her sleeve.

"Saffron!" came Anabelle's controlling voice, "Bike around and get Sky out of there! I have a plan." Saffron snorted, and mocked bowed to Anabelle saying "Yes your _majesty_, because you're so regal and royal and you don't need to say please to people. Hang on Sky, the world's best thief is on her way!" Saffron jumped on the bike and carefully weaved in and out of the many chimeras to get to Sky, when she did, she didn't stop, instead, she grabbed Sky by the collar of her shirt and pulled her onto her handlebars. Did I mention that Saffron was strong, too? I let a volley of arrows fly straight into the back of a chimera, making a great circle. It exploded into yellow dust. Okay, we've got about 5 down, two were defeated by a very large army of skeletal zombies, courtesy of the Hades children. We have nine to go, we can do this, we can do this, and I chide myself to stay positive. Xavier had managed to get the shell of the Hawk Warrior, since he follows the path of Horus, and his khopesh was slicing the beasties in half, while we (the archers) finished them off. When it looked like we could possibly turn the tables, the worst thing imaginable happened. Darcy was hurt. I jumped from the balcony, landing on the chimera that Darcy had been battling, I grabbed my arrow and jabbed it into the beast and ran to help Darcy. Chimera poison could kill within minutes. I opened my medical bag and started cleaning Darcy's leg wound.

"What happened?" I asked, as I frantically worked.

"I...I was battling a chimera...it...it's tail...forgot it was a snake...bit me..." I looked up at the battle – sorry, training – going on. I called for one of my half siblings to please come and help me. Jake looked my way, but I knew he would be needed in the battle, his quiver never runs out of arrows, and he's one of our best archers. **(Am I right?)** I help Darcy to the instructors, mostly me carrying her, but she tried to use her last bit of energy to walk to them.

"Help, please," I panted to Janie and Silver, "The...the chimera hurt Darcy. Could...can't you...heal her? You're goddesses, aren't you? Can you stop the poison from spreading to her heart?" I sound like a wimp, I know, but I don't like innocent people dying. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Then, together, they each put a hand on Darcy's poisoned leg. It healed with a touch. **(I thought that would be nice, because no one's sure of the 2 instructors, so...)** I breathed a sigh of relief; no one would be dying today. I walked into the training room to spread the good news to the others. It was a state of mass chaos! By that, I mean _good_ mass chaos. It turns out Jrek, using his possessed sword had killed the last chimera. Well, that was something to smile about. Sky walked past Jrek and playfully punched him in the arm and said, "Not bad, hero. Not bad." We filed out, all back in our little groups, and prepared to _finally_ have some time to ourselves. There was a knock at the door. Silver walked over and looked through the peephole, seeing who it was she let out a small gasp and quickly unlocked the door. Out tumbled a girl and a boy, the girl golden hair with silver streaks and the boy had blonde hair with brown roots. Janie walked over and said to the boy, "I take it your Max?" He nodded and said, "Why am I here?"

"That's the question we all want to know, isn't it? Here, let me help you up." She helped Max up and asked Katie to show him to his room so he can get a "decent shower in: before dinner. Then, both Janie and Silver turned to the girl with the silver streaks in her hair. Slowly, Silver shook her head at her.

"Erin, your late," chided Silver softly, "You know my father warned about if you were late."

"I know, I know! Okay, so I was on my way, yes? And I stop to look at something, I saw Max being attacked by a monster! So, I stopped to help him. Then I took him here, he wasn't that far, actually just a couple of minutes walk north. Anyways, when I got here, Zeus wasn't." Erin shrugged, "I wasn't trying to be late, I had just stopped to help him. No big deal, right?" Janie and Silver glanced warily at each other. Like they had been through this before.

"Fine," sighed Janie, "But you look like you've been run over by a chariot, _please_ go wash up." Erin nodded and was gone. The other students and I waited for a bit longer while Janie and Silver discussed something.

"Oh, right," exclaimed Janie, "You are dismissed. But remember dinner is at 5:30, sharp!" Yes! Finally free to do what we want for a while!

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	14. Those Stalkers!

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! Oh, and I got a question asking about romance, if you guys want romance, you'll get it, just give me some pairings! Okay, so I'm getting some people asking for pairings, but no matches. I'll give you some names and, if you will be so kind, you will go into the review for chapter 1 (really the people who have come in) and look up a nice match. PLEASE? I seriously need some help. Oh, and I will be gone this weekend. (No, not exactly watching Harry Potter, I'm going on a trip) So here are the names:**

**Arabella**

**Jrek/Sky (IDK, it was a suggestion. And, as a writer, I have to be open, but their ages are WAY apart)**

**Kaliegh/Derek (Psh, they're already paired)**

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew (Perhaps a daughter of Hermes?)**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier (whoever, but maybe Anabella, course SHE might be the hardest...) So if you luv me and this story and you want romance, PLEASE help! Pwease? **

Jrek's POV  
>I can't say I like admitting this, but I kind of like training. It keeps me from realizing I have no one to talk to. After training was over I was bored out of my mind. I had nothing to do, no one to talk to, how's that for exciting. You know what's weird? The last people didn't bother to take care of us, but in really weird ways, it somehow brought us closer together, but by threads. When we were sick, we had to take care of each other (plus the Apollo kids, but there actually aren't THAT many here) and when we were hurt, they wouldn't give us much sympathy, just heal it shabbily and tell us to move on. Alexia and myself, we've been here the longest. Bored out of my mind, I decide to go for a walk along the lake. It's nearing fall, so it's still pretty warm outside and some people are swimming. There's some sand, but it's mostly just rock. The lake is completely surrounded by pine trees and is always freezing cold. There's a dock that you have to climb up on, to get out, or go through the weeds, but the water is really deep and the dock is right above the drop off, so most of us can't reach it. (We've all been in it, well maybe not Max...anyways, it was a punishment for taking too long in the training room. In the middle of winter, I still have some signs of hypothermia) There is a way onto the dock, for the younger kids (I was 13, so some kids were like 9) but it's really hard to use. There's a wooden log standing vertically in the water, so you can use that to boost yourself, but it's really mossy, so most of the time we fall off. It's kind of ironic when you think about it, but most of my life long memories have been here. I kind of laugh at some of them like the time when Alexia got food poisoning and threw up on Alex. Or the time when the twins (Anabella and Andrew) and the trio (Derek, Jacob, and Kaliegh) got into a major fight that ended up with them hanging by their ankles from the chandelier. That was funny to watch unfold, but is definitely not a good thing to bring up. I know everyone hates the school, but it was really just the instructors. No one knows exactly what they were, but everyone knows that they were heartless, if you were near dying they wouldn't pity you, or if you were strong, they'd make it until you were weak. I can tell everyone is...nervous about the new instructors. They seem to be nice, kind, and easygoing, but since we've been here, we start to trust adults that walk in our doors less and less. I walk into the forest, I see a light on, up ahead. Now, it's not a flashlight because it's still pretty light out, so, naturally curious I forget on ahead to see what it is. After about 5 minutes walk, I see that the light is coming from a small shack, the property of the school stretches for miles, so it's on our property still, but no one's ever seen it or talked about it. I walk abound the entire scale of the building, there were some windows, but they were too thin and narrow for me to fit through. I take my sword that's always strapped to my back and break the lock. It breaks easily, as all faulty and old locks do. I open the door; it opens reluctantly with an eerie creak and moan. As I walk into the room, my breath catches. I breathe "No f***ing way. That's not...that's not possible." It was everything about all of us, who our parents were, what our weapons are, it's quite disturbing. Our whole order is in there. Pictures of us, facts, I'm pretty sure that had some DNA samples too. I grip the doorframe to keep myself from falling and passing out, my vision blurs. I dash out the door and throw up in a bush. Now, I'm not a wimp, it's just that...we're being stalked. There is no other way to describe it. They had clothing, hair, things we'd earned when we were younger like baseball trophies, I felt faint. A golden arrow whizzed past my head, narrowly missing it, in fact it sliced off a bit hair. Jake. No one else's arrows could that narrowly miss severe head injury.<p>

"Jrek? That you...sorry man, didn't mean to almost hit you with my arrow...I was chasing a monster...it got away...wasn't focusing much. Are you okay? No offense, but you look terrible." I shot him a glare, but he did have a point. Weakly, I shook my head, trying not to throw up again.

"See that shack? They...they...are...well just look." Jake nodded and together we went in. This time, I got a closer look. They had Xavier's first wand, the first item Saffron had ever stolen, pictures of us as babies with our parents, and I mean _both_ our parents (***cough* demigods *cough***).

"Oh..." whispered Jacob, the color was draining from his face. "Is that...is that..._me_? I remember the day this picture was taken...that was the day we first met, it was the 4th of July (**I'm making this part up. Nice little flashback story.) **and people had some specialized cameras for demigods. We didn't really know anyone, so when they insisted to get _everyone's_ picture, we were thrown together." It was a picture of Kaliegh, Derek, and Jake, nothing special, but obviously, it had meaning to it. They were on a beach, and yeah there were fireworks behind them.

"How'd you find this place? It's...scary, disturbing, I'm going to keep an especially close eye on my things from now on. I had just assumed Saffron nicked it in her sleep a few of these things."

"Same here...say do you have the time?"

"No, but I bet we're late for dinner! Shoot, I hope it's not 5 hours in the training room! Let's go!" I couldn't help but agree and run after Jake.

**Sorry it was terrible! I was having major writer's block and...yeah...**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	15. Xavier

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! Oh, and I got a question asking about romance, if you guys want romance, you'll get it, just give me some pairings! Okay, so I'm getting some people asking for pairings, but no matches. I'll give you some names and, if you will be so kind, you will go into the review for chapter 1 (really the people who have come in) and look up a nice match. PLEASE? I seriously need some help. So here are the names:**

**Arabella**

**Kaliegh/Derek (Psh, they're already paired)**

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew (Perhaps a daughter of Hermes?)**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier (whoever, but maybe Anabella, course SHE might be the hardest...) [I've actually gotten a lot of requests for Xavier, I think. look who has some fans]**

**So if you luv me and this story and you want romance, PLEASE help! Pwease? I've gotten some suggestions which is GREAT but I was too lazy today to go back and put them here, so if I'm missing some, I'm sorry for my laziness.**

Xavier's POV  
>Do you want to know where I was when everyone was off during free time? I was sleeping. Last night, I did not sleep well, my dumb <em>ba<em> had decided to take one too many trips, waking me up in a cold sweat, on the verge of insanity from what I had seen. It decided to take me on yet another trip, so my sleep wasn't pleasant this time. It wasn't exactly a real _ba_ trip but it wasn't exactly like a demigod prophetic dream. In my _ba_ trip/dream, I was in a bar. There were two poker tables; one was white, while the other was black. It didn't take me long to figure out who sat at each table. At the white table, there were people I recognized fairly well, and others I could only guess at. The party was much bigger at the white table than at the black one, but the black table seemed much more dangerous. At the white table there was: A young (almost teenager/young adult looking) Ra, Horus, Osiris, Set, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades (who flickered between their Greek aspects and their Roman aspects) and then there were two young men. I didn't exactly get who they were, but when Horus spoke one of their names, the whole legend came back to me. Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome; the legend says that they were raised by a she wolf, Lupa, at first, I didn't believe a word of it that the teachers had said, but when some of the Romans who had gone to the Roman Camp came, I started to believe it. The gods/past rulers sitting at the white table couldn't seem to agree on anything, the white table, white probably represented Ma'at, was in Chaos, it was failing. The black table on the other hand was in complete order, the people sitting there had agreed on...something. I don't exactly get what they said, but it sure wasn't planning a peaceful tea party. There were huge giants at the black table, with weapons larger than myself, there was a guy dressed in all black, his clothes a swirling void of words I caught some of them: Death, poverty, mutiny, betrayal, plague, famine, etc... These were factors in the decline of Egypt, Greece, and Rome. The last guy there just radiated Chaos. He had blood red hair, and red eyes with slits for the pupil. His clothing had ugly scenes of death and people and Chaos conquering Ma'at. He was like the human form of Apophis. His voice was scaly and reptilian, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, like everything in the world was bad and disgusting. It formed scenes in my mind, like the last instructors at the school tying a few "rule breakers" to wooden posts and whipping them. Their backs were so bloody, I tried to take the whip from them, but I ended up being whipped across my cheek, earning the scar I have there.

"It...isss...agreeed...thenn...to be...sssstronger we will join...forcessss..." said Apophis, smiling evilly. He turned towards me and said, "Get ready...it'ssss...only the beginning."

I awoke with a start. There was Arabella, Darcy, and Shana Rose standing over me. Do you know how disturbing it is when you just had a creepy dream and you awake to 3 girls standing over you? It's really creepy, and very awkward, for me at least. I sat up, trying to refocus my eyes, my vision blurry from the sudden burst of energy and shock.

"Wh...what are you doing in my room?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing if this situation was reversed, but we were on our way to the tennis courts, and we heard you screaming," explained Darcy

"So...what was your dream about?" asked Shana (Rose).

"Should I really tell? I'd rather not."

"Puh-lease, Xavier. We're not the instructors, what ever it was, it probably really shook you up. Tell us."

"Fine..." I explained, and the girls explained without interruption. They nodded some, seemed a bit confused at times, especially when I explained the part about Apophis. When I finished, they were silent.

"Well...that was...odd," said Darcy, always one to talk. She brushed her choppy bangs out of her eye, but as usual they popped right back into place.

"I...I think you should tell the instructors," said Shana (Rose) **[It's only in parentheses because she uses her last name like someone EXAMPLE: Katie Sue, but I don't like typing it when she's just talking so...SORRY!]**

"_What_? No way, I don't even know them! It'll be all awkward, and whose to say they would actually help us?"

"Well...it would at least gain some trust for both sides, and maybe they would warm up to us, too. We're both shy and uncertain of each other." Darcy glanced at Shana while Arabella snickered, not in a mean way, "You sound just like Sylvia, always the peacemaker. But, yeah, Xavier talk to the instructors they might be even more wary of us than we are of them." Darcy slapped Arabella, who asked, "What was _that_ for?" Darcy simply stated, "You were sounding too smart, I had to knock some sense into you." Arabella rolled her eyes and said come on, "Alex, Lexi , and Saffron are waiting for us so we can start the game. Bye Xavier, see you later." I haven't exactly dated anyone, but Arabella gave me a _way_ flirty and out of character smile and wink as she headed out the door. I grabbed my khopesh and headed down to the area where the instructors stayed. The area always creeped me out, it was dark and echoey and there were pictures of the gods, and their eyes were charmed so that they would follow you. The offices were simple on the outside, but intricate and unique on the inside. I contemplated knocking on Janie or Silver's doors, that had their names in fancy script in Latin, Greek, and hieroglyphics, but I decided against it. Instead I went for Erin's door, I don't know why, but she seemed the most relaxed and at ease with us. Slowly I trudged over to her door and knocked on it once, twice, three times. Erin opened the door and I was greeted by a smile.

"Xavier! Come in! Come in! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh...yeah, actually, there is, but you're probably just going to laugh and..."

"Nonsense!" scoffed Erin who was heading over to her boom box which was playing **(CONTEST! The first person who gets it right gets a secret sneak peek! Is Erin listening to: **_**Mean**_**, by Taylor Swift, **_**Bleeding Love**_**, by Leona Lewis, **_**If I Die Young**_**, by the Band Perry, **_**Bulletproof**_**, by La Roux, or **_**Just Dance**_**, by Lady Ga Ga [BTW: I was choosing random songs.]**

"Okay, then, so here goes, I guess..." I told Erin everything; I didn't even realize just how much I was saying. Erin listed intently, nodding sometimes, or absentmindedly moving pieces on her chessboard. "So, what do you think, Erin? I think...I mean magicians don't have prophetic dreams like demigods, but I was in my own form. What's the matter with me? Why...why did I have this dream?"

"I wish I knew, Xavier. Let's just keep it under wraps for now, okay? I'll look into it as much as I can. I've never heard of something like this. If you have any more dreams like this, come and talk to me, my doors are always open. Now, come on, want to play a game of chess?"

**Well? How was it? Good, bad, great, fabulous, terrible? Tell me! So, who thinks what is wrong with Xavier? I had to include SOME mystery. And don't forget the SPECIAL CONTEST!**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	16. Shana Rose

**I do not own PJO. **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! THE SPECIAL CONTEST WINNERS WERE:**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11 and Hammerwammer! Yup the song was: If I Die Young, I thought it would be ironic, but the 2****nd**** choice was: MEAN! by T. Swift. You're sneak peek will become soon, I just have to write it. XD lazy me!**

**Okay, so I'm getting some people asking for pairings, but no matches. I'll give you some names and, if you will be so kind, you will go into the review for chapter 1 (really the people who have come in) and look up a nice match. PLEASE? I seriously need some help. So here are the names:**

**Arabella**

**Kaliegh/Derek (Psh, they're already paired)**

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew (Perhaps a daughter of Hermes?)**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier (whoever, but maybe Anabella, course SHE might be the hardest...) [I've actually gotten a lot of requests for Xavier, I think. look who has some fans]**

**So if you luv me and this story and you want romance, PLEASE help! Pwease? I've gotten some suggestions which is GREAT but I was too lazy today to go back and put them here, so if I'm missing some, I'm sorry for my laziness.**

Shana Rose's POV  
>As we were leaving Xavier's room, Darcy and I cornered Arabella and decided to interrogate her about what that whole flirty scene was. She never acts like that, even when she has a crush on a guy.<p>

"Okay, spill, what was _that_ all about?" said Darcy. Arabella raised her eyebrows so much it kind of looked like they were going to jump off her face.

"What's the matter with you, Darcy? I didn't do anything! We've just been walking to the tennis courts." That's weird, she doesn't remember what happened 5 minutes ago.

"You were the devil of flirtiness in Xavier's room, Arabella, don't you remember ANY of that?"

"We never went into his room, are you feeling alright Shana Rose? I'm going to the tennis courts, meet you there? You should take a minute and grab some water. You are having _wild_ hallucinations!" Arabella stalked off, muttering to herself about _How some people seriously need to watch themselves, and it's not healthy...why was I being accused of such things?_

_ "_Darcy," I said, "Looks like we're going to need to take a detour to the Aphrodite chick."

"Ick, I hate most of them, they're all stupid and sweet and wear too much pink!" I laughed, agreeing and we headed straight into one of the fights between the twins and the trio.

"We know it was you, Kaleigh! Give it up!" 5 confused pairs of eyes met our own.

"Maybe we should explain. A few minutes ago, we were heading to the tennis courts, yes? We heard Xavier crying out in his sleep so we decided to investigate. Well, when we were there, Arabella acted...weird. She acted all flirty and it was...well, extremely weird and out of character. We would like to know if Kaleigh had anything to do with it."

"Please...I have bigger problem dealing with my boyfriend, and his fights between Anabella and Andrew. Who knows where Jacob went? And, I can't charm people into loving each other. I can only change my appearance, but I was never with you, so it wasn't me. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Grr. Prissy Aphrodite chick, why I outta..."

"Darcy! Come on, we'll ask some people if they've noticed an odd change in Arabella lately around Xavier, later, right now, we have a tennis match."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When we got there, Arabella was already there, acting normally – thank, Zeus! – and warming up with her tennis racquet.

"Ha, ha! Took you guys long enough! We only have like 15 more minutes to play before we have to head in for dinner! Let's get it started in here!"

"You aren't going to start singing, are you?" joked Alex over to a side, ready to keep score. Or climb trees depending on how hard Lexi was going to hit the tennis balls today.

"No, although, face it, you'd love to hear my singing voice." I gripped my staff, which was always strapped to my back, just incase there was a fight that occurred.

"Oh, yes, I'd love to have my ears bleed out," said Alex sarcastically because he, above everyone else knew that Arabella could sing probably better than some children of Apollo could. I held my racquet and tennis ball and served over the net, hitting Alex in the eye.

"Mark that down for my team, because you were in bounds!"

"What? Hitting people doesn't count!"

"And your parent isn't supposed to exist – deal with it!" shouted Darcy!

"We're half siblings!" shouted Arabella "Yours wouldn't exist either!" Wow, we go from going to have a nice game of tennis to a full out shouting match. I wonder how far it's going to go.

"Hey," said Jake, breathless with Jrek coming out right behind him. "What's new?"

"Eh...I'm considering exploding the tree over there to see if they'll stop shouting, what about you?"

"Oh, nothing we just found out that the previous instructors were extreme stalkers."

"Oh...cool...wait, what? Guys! Quit fighting, Jake and Jrek just found out that the previous instructors were stalkers!"

"I knew I hated their very existence! They put me in the training room so much!"

"What happened?" asked Alex, jumping down from the scoreboard. The two explained, slightly fast, but I could still understand it.

"Do you want me to make it explode? I'd be happy to!" I said, "And I wouldn't mind checking it out, myself, just to see if you're messing with me."

"I don't really want to go back," said Jake slowly, "It kind of freaked me out, the stalkers."

"Oh, shut it, you big wimp," said Lexi. "Let's go and check it out, we still have a good 7 minutes!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is it," said Jrek, "Except..."

"Except, what?" asked Alex. Jrek swallowed, and said "It wasn't this big." We exchanged glances.

"W..._what_? Y...you're lying." Jacob shook his head and said, "No, this was the place, same exterior, but...bigger. It grew in 15 minutes! Could you explode it into a million pieces, Shana Rose?" I nodded and drew my wand and staff. I focused and concentrated and spoke the word for explode: _Ha di! _Nothing happened, but, slowly the building began to rumble and we hugged the trees, for dear life. When the dust cleared and the earth righted itself, what we saw was shocking. The building had at least multiplied itself x3.

"Um...obviously that didn't work. What do we do now? What do we do?" We took a few steps backwards, but then, huge, gigantic cords of metal came spiraling out of the front door. And a chilling voice that sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard, and almost made me scream in agony, said _"You foolish, foolish children, did you really think you could get rid of me? I – AM – INVINCIBLE! _

"No!" The metal cords wrapped around us, the more we struggled, the more it burned. I could feel my lungs crunch, deep in my chest. My breathing was slowing, my head, throbbing like I was at a wild party and you could hear the music three states away.

"I'm not scared of you!" I screamed, even though it hurt horribly. I was lying, I was scared especially since that voice was the voice that we had heard every day since we had come to the school. It was the voice of the: I.n.s.t.r.u.c.t.o.r.s. What no one would tell people is that 'Instructors' was actually an acrostic phrase that went like this:

**I**n the mind of the students, drill in the fact to

**N**ever live a happy life,

**S**imply be a weapon,

**T**he family you know will

**R**ather die that spend time with

**U**. The

**C**atastrophic was are the best

**T**reat us with dignity we are your teachers never be

**O**pen minded,

**R**ather think like

**S**oldiers, the minute you walk into the door. You are our weapon.

They were always true to their world, although we didn't listen, they tried to get the demigods to hate their parents, magicians too. It was painful, and the acrostic poem was recited everyday to us. The 'instructors' made our lives miserable. If they want us back...it's not a good thing.

**I actually HATE poetry so tell me what you think. Was it foreboding, did you like the chapter? TELL ME, PLEASE!**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	17. Alex

**I do not own PJO. **

**Harry Potter: I DO!**

**Rick Riordan: Hades no you don't!**

**Harry: That sucks.**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! THE SPECIAL CONTEST WINNERS WERE:**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11 and Hammerwammer! Yup the song was: If I Die Young, I thought it would be ironic, but the 2****nd**** choice was: MEAN! by T. Swift. You're sneak peek will become soon, I just have to write it. XD lazy me!**

**Okay, so I'm getting some people asking for pairings, but no matches. I'll give you some names and, if you will be so kind, you will go into the review for chapter 1 (really the people who have come in) and look up a nice match. PLEASE? I seriously need some help. So here are the names:**

**Arabella/Jrek (I got an approve from both creators so now it's up to da readers!)**

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew (Perhaps a daughter of Hermes?)**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier (whoever, but maybe Anabella, course SHE might be the hardest...) [I've actually gotten a lot of requests for Xavier, I think. look who has some fans]**

Alex's POV  
>You know, for a boy of age 12, I know a lot of swear words. And you can bet my vocabulary was <em>very<em> colorful when we were being sucked into the building. I swore and cursed and fought against the metal cords. Even though I'm not a son of Poseidon I still have practically swimmer's lungs. I saw my friends falling unconscious around me, but why was I being spared unlike my friends? Oh, no...never mind, I remember. The building was still the creepy stalker we all know and hate. I looked around and found my file. I had to admit, it was scary accurate. They had my date of birth, the exact time I was born, my baby pacifier (which I loved to infinity.) **(I loved mine, I'm sorry to say this, but I had it till I was three!) **They had my baby blanket, my mother's earrings that were my Nana's. Ands pictures of my mom reading me stories when I was little, a picture the first time meeting my dad, blowing out my candles on my fifth birthday, my first time riding a bike, my first haircut, with a lock of hair (of course, all stalkers have one!) Although I tried not to, I couldn't help some tears sliding down my cheeks. How could I not? I was recounting all those times before my mom died, and all the recent times, and the fact that I never gave any of these things a second thought.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered, sounding like a little wimp. The voice cackled, in the same raspy voice we had heard for years, it confirmed my suspicions. The instructors were back...we were absolutely doomed.

"Little child, again, we give you the opportunity to join us, and all the power in the world will be yours." Power? Is that how little they actually know about me? I hold grudges as my fatal flaw, power hungry...more of a Zeus thing.

"I'll join you...when Hades freezes over, you freaking bi***y instructor." The instructor's voice projected over the intercom growled, a thing I would not recommend hearing if you have a weak stomach, liver, heart, or just hate rude people.

"We'll see what you say after some...convincing." I swallowed, "convincing" was a code for torture. I, being one of the younger kids, was always put through their delusional "convincing" techniques. I don't know how well I'll put up. It's been a while, a long while. The metal cords sprouted out of the ground again and I started to run, I hit the door frantically, trying to break it down. Nothing worked, I was, in a way, toast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I couldn't tell how I had gotten here. The cords had squeezed the air out of me, making me dizzy and disoriented. Once I came back into focus, I was in a blank white room with a large, black, leather, swivel seat, it turned and I saw the last person I thought I'd see on the planet. His graying hair which, was cut short like someone in the army, you could virtually see his scalp because his hair was such a snowy white color. His beard was pointed on his pointy chin. When I first came to the school, I made a comment on his chin's pointiness and I got the scars all over my arm. Yin and Yang, that's how I started calling them that. He screamed at me, "Yin! Balance, something which you lack thereof! Yang! Keeps Yin balanced and in order, following instructions, another trait you are lacking!" His skin was a peachy gray like he had just finished yakking up his lunch. He wore his usual black Italian suit, always tailored to his body, so tight it looked like he slept in it. It was the one, the only, and the previous instructor of discipline.

"Hollensdale," I spoke with caution in my voice. His yellow-green eyes glared at me and I immediately knew what I'd done wrong. I swore under my breath.

"**Professor**! SAY IT! SAY **PROFESSOR HOLLENSDALE**!" He took out his ruler which elongated into a spear with the head as big as a human heart. He clicked a small button on it and it glowed with electricity, he smiled, a cruel, evil smile and jammed this into my chest. My hands and feet were tied back, so I had no choice but to endure the pain. The pain was like putting me in boiling lava, putting me on an airplane that was struck down by Zeus and that I was the only human passenger, the rest were deadly, poisonous vipers that bit be very where and put me in extreme agony. I bit my lip and, even though I knew it was a death imminent suicidal wish, whispered, "Professor Jackass Hollensdale." His eyes narrowed and I knew: _I am going to die_. It always starts out with the twitch. I can vouch for: Boy, was this man twitching. Then, his body started shaking, he grew, and grew, and grew, soon he was the size of an 8-story building! He smiled, showing all of his green yellow teeth and inhaled. All the weapons in the room flew into his mouth, and that doesn't just mean the ones you can hold. I closed my mouth as tight as it would go, bit down on my tongue and tried to suppress the air forcing its way out of my mouth with all of my powers. The transplant was temporary; we'd get them back, because they didn't want to leave their _weapons _powerless, but for punishment, they like to render us powerless, stripped to the core, virtually nothing. He knew I'd have to breathe eventually. The pressure was building up inside my mouth, I felt like I was going to hurl. My fingers and toes were losing feeling; I was drifting into unconsciousness. Then, Hollensdale punched me in the stomach, causing me to exhale, and leave me powerless. I had no strength, no power, practically no will to go on. He pushed a button on the wall, and it flipped over, revealing a curious wall filled with jars. He looked through the name list and brought out one that said my name: _Alex Santiago_, for once, I wish I was someone else. An Egyptian magician, maybe, their powers are much harder to..._extract_ because their powers are ancient and not half of their blood stream. Again, Hollensdale smiled and placed his hands on my chest and throat. Then, the pain started. It was like dyeing, a painful death from starvation and famine, from plague, I was weak, I...I had to fight it. I couldn't! No, can't let them control me...can't...pain...what was I saying...pain, endless pain...no...

Images filled my mind, my friends dying, my mom dying, everyone I cared about dying, and I somehow thought – knew – that it was my fault. It was my fault because I wasn't there to save them, because I wasn't there to play hero. A voice filled my mind as I screamed in agony, in pain, it knew my thoughts, my memories, good and bad, it was trying to get me to turn. I couldn't listen, can't fall down, don't back down...stay strong...I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Well? I tried it a bit different this time with listening to his thoughts and not just standing on the sidelines. Next chapter: NEW PEOPLE come! **

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	18. Sereen

**I do not own PJO. I'm very distressed about it**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! THE SPECIAL CONTEST WINNERS WERE:**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11 and Hammerwammer! (I'll get to it eventually!)**

**Okay, so I'm getting some people asking for pairings, but no matches. I'll give you some names and, if you will be so kind, you will go into the review for chapter 1 (really the people who have come in) and look up a nice match. PLEASE? I seriously need some help. So here are the names:**

**Arabella/Jrek (I got an approve from both creators so now it's up to da readers!)**

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew (Perhaps a daughter of Hermes?)**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Sereen's POV  
>You know, even though my dad is a minor god, I can do anything, if not more than the people who's parents are major godsgoddesses. But, no...I had to be stuck on babysitting duty. Well, actually it didn't start out that way. While everyone was running around in mass chaos, freaking out (mentally, not physically, although, many of us were on the verge of hyperventilating [the INSTRUCTORS were back, why wouldn't we be?]) Silver pulled me aside, since, apparently I was "being calm and collected," she had a hunch that, to make matters worse we would be getting a new group of demigods and magicians. I had to go, and find them, while everyone else gets to do the cool kick-ass show off their cool powers, and get revenge on the instructors. To make matters worse, in a small way, I had to take Max, which, isn't so bad, but, I can handle myself! (Oh, and if you're asking how I know all this, it doesn't take another Einstein to figure it out. Old instructors = bad. We get new instructors = good. Old instructors get jealous which equals revenge by kidnapping. Do you get it now?)

So, there I was, bored out of my mind, walking around the school's border. Max was standing around next to me, messing around with a paintbrush he left in his back pocket. **(Hey! I JUST GOT AN IDEA! Since, sadly, ****IfYouWantToBeMeThenGoodLuck, you don't have an account, so can I make that his weapon? I'm making it his weapon, either way so...yeah.) **I was absentmindedly drawing small doodles in the sand with a stick I found, when suddenly; I heard a high-pitched scream. There was a group of about, four kids, two boys and two girls. I whipped out my dagger from it's everyday pocket knife form and Max took his paintbrush and tossed it up in the air, catching it, now in sword form. Nice touch. I glanced at Max and he nodded solemnly, we had to go and get the monsters, because, as we looked ahead, past the mist disorienting our vision, we could see that there was a pack of 20 hellhounds that were chasing them, and the 2 serpopards ,**( I CANNOT SPELL THAT WORD!)** although, those were, heading somewhere else? That didn't make any sense! How could that make sense? They would want to get the magicians like the hellhounds to the demigods...right? Normally, they'd be all over us, like moths to light or bees to honey or some other metaphor! But, today, they were going in the opposite direction! That meant...no, it couldn't mean...I mean, it's highly improbable, isn't it? Then again, most mortals think the Greek gods aren't alive and well and that the gods in Egypt are just a fairy tale, so, yeah, it actually could be happening. I swore under my breath, I couldn't leave Max to defend himself against an army of hellhounds, but if there were more new demigods and magicians, I couldn't just leave them there to die! I look at Max who was currently pushing away his blonde hair (with brown roots) away from his eyes. He was probably entirely capable of taking care of himself, but...if he got hurt; I know it'd be my fault! I start to run forward, even though I have no idea if Max and I should spilt up, when I hear someone calling me. I turn my head, just so (not completely, I still need my peripheral vision to see the hellhounds) and I see Sky, running up behind Max and myself.

"Hey, Sereen, Max! I thought you could use some help! I saw the hellhounds and the serpopards, so...do you need some help?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Sky! How'd you know about this, though, surely Silver, Erin, or Janie would've wanted you to come and help their 'instructor problem' right?"

"Well, I decided I'd be more of a help against hellhounds and serpopards than against the instructors. I wish you luck with the hellhounds, looks like that pack is quite unusual."

"I was about to ask what she meant, when Sky ran off, by _herself_ to go and face the serpopards!" That could be one of the bravest or stupidest things I've ever seen Sky accomplish. Let's go with bravest, yes? With that problem cleared up, although, I still had my qualms about it, Max and I headed towards the demigods/magicians who needed help getting to the school.

**Sorry if it sucked! I have had writer's block and I didn't know where I was going with this...**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	19. Sky

**I do not own PJO. I AM SORRY I PUT SUBMISSIONS ON HOLD! I HAVE MORE SUBMISSIONS THAN REVIEWS! I WILL REOPEN IT EVENTUALLY!**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! THE SPECIAL CONTEST WINNERS WERE:**

**SeaweedBrainGirl11 and Hammerwammer! (I'll get to it eventually!)**

**Okay, so I'm getting some people asking for pairings, but no matches. I'll give you some names and, if you will be so kind, you will go into the review for chapter 1 (really the people who have come in) and look up a nice match. PLEASE? I seriously need some help. So here are the names:**

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Sky's POV  
>Well, that was probably the worst mistake of my life, but, I felt somewhat happy about it. I might die, but...if I'm helping people, I'll feel good about it as long as they're safe. Still, it would suck to die.<p>

As I'm practically running towards my death (AN: **Monsters are unpredictable in the school grounds. Like in the training room they can mutate themselves so the poor demigod doesn't stand a chance. Thanks to the INSTRUCTORS, right?) **I realize something. I really should not have worn my skinny jeans today. Oh well, live and learn.

Finally, I arrive at the scene. **(BTW: NEW CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER WERE SUBMITTED THROUGH A PM!) **I saw a boy, with dark skin, and even from afar I could tell he was well muscled. He looked to be about 15, with reddish hair and, although I couldn't see them clearly, I could tell he had dark brown eyes. The boy was armed, mainly with Greek Fire, but it didn't seem to be working well! When it latched onto the serpopard, it just...sank into its skin. _Uh oh..._I thought, dreading what was going to happen next. The serpopard took a step back and breathed a huge plume of Greek Fire and burnt a nearby tree. I swore and rummaged through my bag, looking for my jade-colored wand. How stupid could I have been? I mean, I have practically lived at the school! Of _course_, that was going to happen, it was almost inevitable! I wonder...

Not exactly thinking straight, I summoned a lightning bolt to strike down a serpopard. As I concentrated, I focused on getting a blast strong enough to render a beast unconscious so I could finish it off. Clouds immediately formed, dark and looming directly over the first serpopard. In a gigantic, reverberating _CRACK_! The lightning hit the beast and knocked it unconscious. After which, I knew I had very little time to finish off the serpopard because the minute the lightning was done being absorbed through his skin, he would be ready to fight again, and the boy and myself wouldn't stand a chance.

I took my sword and wand and went up to the unconscious beast. With my sword, I chopped off the head and cut the monster into itty bitty pieces – like Kronos was! And with my wand, I destroyed the particles with a small, very centered _Ha-Di_ spell! I looked up to see the other monster sauntering away, like a coward. I was slightly happy, although, I knew this was far from over. I had to follow the escaped beast and chase it down to make sure that it wasn't going after _more_ new demigods (and or magicians)!

Sadly, my luck isn't that good. There were, in fact, _more_ new students for the school. *Groan* Why? Why me? From afar, I could see the demigods, and I knew, from their powers they demonstrated (I have eyes, thank you for noticing!) and their slight punk/Goth/rock look. They were probably children of Thantos, Hades, or Anubis. They were both lean and tall, with black hair, the color of midnight. I mean, if you could put midnight into an exact color that would be it. No questions asked.

Groaning mentally, I race down the hill that I had chased the monster up, with the other new demigod (and or magician) trailing right behind me. The good thing? The new students had already taken care of the serpopard. The bad news? Now we had to deal with a hydra. Typical life at the school, isn't it? I had to take care of the hydra alone. School policy. New students: Show them the way; sacrifice yourself. Or at least it used to be, before the 3 miss perfect goddesses came. I'm sorry, but I do not trust them. They cannot seriously expect to protect all of our constantly arriving initiates and us! Oh, and fight an army of evil INSTRUCTORS. Did I forgot anything? Oh, yeah, and they have like, zero practice. That's really the real reason why I went to go see if Sereen and Max needed help. I am untrusting. Yeah, yeah, yell at me, but I'm sorry I just...

I pushed back the new students, giving them the look _follow-my-orders-or-you'll-get-it._ Slowly they backed up, leaving me to fend for myself against a gigantic beast with seven heads. I grip my sword and wonder, how in the world am I going to get this thing to die? Lightning after I cut off a head, kind of like Hercules (Roman name)/ Heracles (Greek name) did during his twelve labors.

Apparently, I needed not to worry. The hydra may have had seven heads, but I can assure you, it had no brains. It charged me almost immediately, I jumped out of the way, but 2 heads went for me, at the same time. So, when I jumped up and ran around, both heads chased me, and the hydra worked it's heads into a knot! How dumb is that? Somehow, repeating my pattern and getting the very pathetic excuse for a hydra into a knot I summoned one huge blast of lightning to finish it off.

Good news? I was alive, so were the new students, and I hadn't seen any signs of more monsters arriving. The bad news? I was completely drained of energy. So, with my last bit of energy I learned as much as I could about the demigods (yeah, they were all demigods, I guess...weird. Normally I think we get at least half and half) before I could pass out.

The two demigods who were fighting the evil hydra were named Zerrin and Zeki. They were twins, and children of Hades. The other boy was new, I never thought that we would get a child like him here, but here he is. He (oddly enough) is a child of Hephaestus, and his name is Adam. We were really close to the school hardly 2 yards away, when I guess my energy was all used up! My knees buckled and I fainted. How very warrior-like. *Face palm*

**How did I do? Good, okay, great, fantastic, horribly? My school is starting soon so I will be hoping to update as fast as I can in the next couple of days! I hope you like it and I'm sorry about the character submission!**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	20. Tori

**I do not own PJO. I AM SORRY I PUT SUBMISSIONS ON HOLD! I HAVE MORE SUBMISSIONS THAN REVIEWS! I WILL REOPEN IT EVENTUALLY! **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! **

**ROMANCE WILL BE COMING SOON! I SWEAR ON IT! I just need a few more matches!**

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Tori's POV  
>Well if I've learned anything in the past couple of hours, it's this: Never bite off more than you can chew. Too bad, we do that way too often. My long goldenblonde hair was up in a pony tail, and I was clutching my bow and arrows. I could tell, from instinct or maybe having a dad who can tell the future (who knows?) that this was not going to end well. I was paired up with Erin, who wouldn't stop talking. I don't know if she was nervous, or what, but she was just...chattering. We have the list of new students, which kept vibrating about every five seconds. Point taken, students come at the worst of times. We were running in the woods, not exactly doing recon or whatever, but not totally bored. I can say, though, that I was a bit peeved that Erin insisted that we stay behind and not get any action. I mean, come on! Even Sereen, Max, and Sky are probably getting more action than we are right now!

Just up ahead, just passed/over the river, and about ¾ of the way through the woods. (To grandmother's house we go, right?), when we heard a scream. Now, I have an uncanny memory of voices. It was slightly higher pitched, but with an air of panic. No one I know screams like that! Right on cue, Erin's list buzzed and she pulled it out, smiling a bit as she read it.

"Cool, we get to meet more new students! I think they might need help! Let's go!" Then, without warning, Erin grabbed my hand and confidently – and expertly led us through the forest to the scene.

"Erin, how'd you know your way here so well?"

"Simple! Over the river and through the woods!" I gave her a look that read: Are you nuts, lady?

"Isn't that a rhyme, Erin? Over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house we go?" Erin played dumb and ran to help the struggling with an Egyptian monster that I had never seen before. There were 2 new students, **(Sereen has the 3 OCs before them) **and Saffron all battling their hardest against the monster.

"_Mon due_ **(SP?)" **whispered Erin, "That's a _tejsu heru_. They aren't supposed to be here, their venom is deadly, if I'm not mistaken, Carter Kane almost died from one, not too long ago. Bad reptile! Go away!"

"Um Erin did you just tell a monster "Bad reptile? Go away?" and speak in French? When did you even learn French?"

"I have a lot of secrets, Tori. I can't reveal them all, or they wouldn't be secrets, would they?" Rolling my eyes at Erin, I notched an arrow and fired at the _tejus heru's_ eyes, blinding it.

"Fun!" exclaimed Erin and took a knife from her pocket (who does that, may I ask?) Then, Erin chucked it blindly at the monster, taking out a head. She caught as it, miraculously, came back our way. I stared at her as she started blowing on her nails.

"How'd you do that? Knifes don't come back!"

"They don't call me Erin for nothing."

"It's your _name_!" I yelled, exasperated, and slightly amused at Erin.

"So they say..." said Erin, now filing her nails with her knife. "Now if you excuse me I have a monster to defeat, so please, get the students over there, away from the monster!" Saffron, without another word guided the new students over towards where I was standing. I wanted to jump into the fight and help Erin, but she was...actually doing quite well on her own.

"So...Saffron, may I ask who the new students are?"

"Ah, yes. This is Taylor a daughter of Hephaestus, and this is Amater..Ametera..." Saffron kept tripping over the other girl's name.

"Amaterasu, but please, call me Ammy. I'm a d...daughter of a sun god." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Nice to meet you Ammy, nice to meet you Taylor," I said. They nodded in agreement, both maybe a bit shy and unsure. Well, I'm sure they'll warm up eventually.

"Yes," continued Saffron, "Ammy's from the 56th Nome, Japan, most initiates we get are from Brooklyn! What a nice change!" We continued chatting for a bit until we heard a cry of pain.

"Stupid monster!" screamed Erin, "It bit me! Just after I was going to cut off it's last head!" I ran forward, launching an arrow at the last head, finishing off the monster. I frantically looked through my sweatshirt and stuff to see if I had any ambrosia. I had one last square, for emergencies, only, but, Erin was bit, and, from the looks of it, the poison was spreading quickly.

"Here, Erin, have my last ambrosia square." Erin shook her head and said, "No I can't take it, come on, I got a message from Janie, they need help – _**stat**_."

**How was that? Short, I know, and I'm sorry, but at least I'm updating!**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	21. Silver

**I do not own PJO. I AM SORRY I PUT SUBMISSIONS ON HOLD! I HAVE MORE SUBMISSIONS THAN REVIEWS! I WILL REOPEN IT EVENTUALLY! **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! **

**ROMANCE WILL BE COMING SOON! I SWEAR ON IT! I just need a few more matches!**

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Silver's POV  
>Our luck isn't going to get any better, is it? No, I guess it's not. Of all the times, we had to get new students it had to be now. Not that I don't like new students, I do. I'm not really a big people person, I'm shy around them! And, maybe, just a bit I'm a bit jealous of the students I've met. I mean...they have this air of confidence! Like they know that, they can do anything, challenge anyone and win.<p>

So, there I was, right next to Anabella and Austin, our senses on high alert. Every rustle and snap of a twig I heard, my heart gave a sickening jolt into my throat. Maybe, I was new to this, but...I have the "bloodthirsty warrior" trait from my mother, Hathor. Now that I have time to think about it, immortals don't do _anything_! They just sit on their thrones living it up! This sentence from my grandfather, Ra, to go and help out here until "I get a sense of being a true leader and teacher" this is the most work I've ever done, and I actually like it! Everyday is something new!

Suddenly, there was a loud _screech_ and the Minotaur burst out of nowhere, with a fury riding on its back! If there is one thing you don't want to see, it's Alecto on top of the Minotaur's shoulders. *shudder* Anyways, we got into our fighting stances. Which, for the record I'm not even sure why people have those! I mean, you're just going to move! Does it increase balance or something? _I don't know..._

I ran forward with my sword to distract Alecto, because she (obviously) was going to protect the Minotaur when he was (as usual) going to lose. I was about to slash Alecto into itty bitty fury bits when _poof_ she disappeared in a cloud of sulfur...and reappeared 10 feet to my right. I swore under my breath and made a mental vow to slice the head off the dumb instructor who enhanced the land in order for monster's to get weird powers.

I glanced behind me to see how Austin and Anabelle were faring against the Minotaur. It wasn't going well. Every time they'd land a blow, the body part of the Minotaur that was touched would turn to metal just before their weapons made contact.

"Styx!" swore Anabelle "We can't hit it! The dumb monster turns to metal! Austin! Try and choke it!"

"Whaaat?" I must admit it, the two twins who's mom was Athena weren't (I'm sorry) thinking too wisely right now. Anabelle was frustrated so she was suggesting...rash ideas. Austin was in shock. Who knows why?

I was so absorbed in making sure that my two companions were okay that I forgot I hadn't taken care of Alecto yet. She rammed into me so hard I was shocked that I was still in the 21st century! Pushing some of my blue hair out of my eyes, I determined it. This fury was going _down_.

The Minotaur yelled in rage as, out of nowhere, a huge lighting bolt came and fried him to bits. Alecto flew over to him, to try and block him from more lightning strikes. Seeing my chance, I grabbed my sword made of celestial bronze, stygian ice, and (how appropriate) silver. I had one shot while Alecto was distracted looking for the son or daughter of Zeus (and or Jupiter) to throw my sword and push her deep into Tartarus.

I aimed as well as I could and threw my sword. It soared across our small opening in the center of the forest, and hit Alecto where a normal mortal's heart would be. I had a direct hit. I breathed a sigh of relief: Two monsters down, none to go.

"Wow, thanks for the lightning, Silver!" I was confused. I didn't _do_ anything!

"W...what are you talking about? I didn't summon that lightning...maybe it was –"I was interrupted by a boy walking into the clearing. He had jet-black hair and electric blue eyes.

"It was me," stated Derek simply, "I summoned the lightning, to...you know, help you." Derek shrugged, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Anabella and Austin were shell-shocked. Their faces were a pale ashy white. I did get what they were so shocked about. He helped them...shouldn't they be thanking him?

"After all this time?" screamed Anabella "You decide to come and help us? What changed? Huh? Did you...all of the sudden decide to come and play hero? What about Jacob, he's your best friend! Why are you playing hero for us and not him?" A shadow passed over Derek's face and I could've sworn his eyes were a toxic green.

"I...I got an offer. I...I don't want to talk about it. I saw that you guys were in trouble and I decided to help you! Is that so much to be angry about?"

"I...I'm sorry for our past fights, Derek. Maybe we were just being childish. Don't you agree, Ana?" asked Austin to his twin, who huffed in reply. I felt my messenger buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing that it was from Janie. It read:

_**It was a trap! We need help, right away! Please, get here as soon as you can!**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I updated TWICE! Woo hoo! I AM SO HAPPY! Did you like it?**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	22. Saffron and Anabella

**I do not own PJO. I AM SORRY I PUT SUBMISSIONS ON HOLD! I HAVE MORE SUBMISSIONS THAN REVIEWS! I WILL REOPEN IT EVENTUALLY! **

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! **

**ROMANCE WILL BE COMING SOON! I SWEAR ON IT! I just need a few more matches!**

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Saffron's POV  
>I was running hard from the tjesu heru, with Lia right next to me. I know, I know, I'm a daughter of Hermes, and she hates us, but, Lia's blind and the tjesu heru's heads had somehow sensed that. We, as fast as we could, navigated our way through the confusing woods. Up ahead, I saw a light beam, indicating a building. I told Lia to meet me there and I'd take care of the tjesu heru by myself. She tried to protest, saying, "Oh, yes. It's every girl's dream to get ripped to pieces. Please, don't let me prevent you from following that dream." Nevertheless, when the beast almost snapped her in half (I pushed her out of the way) Lia obliged, reluctantly, and ran towards the building.<p>

Around to my right, I heard a scream. I, as fast as I could without the tjesu heru killing me, ran around to see who was there. There were two girls there. One had jet-black hair and fire-y red highlights, she carried a lot of weapons, but seemed unsure which ones to use, seeing as she had a hammer, sword, and bow and arrows. The other girl had reddish gold hair and when she looked my way, I saw that her eyes were the color of amber. I swallowed hard, if I failed, these two new students were toast. Not that I'm saying they can't handle themselves, they probably can...I just would feel bad if I failed and then the tjesu heru got dinner.

"Hey!" I called, as softly as I could so, maybe the tjesu heru wouldn't hear me. "What're your names? You going to the school?" They nodded and spoke their names. Shy, very shy, I could tell that much, or perhaps paralyzed with fear. I'm not exactly sure...

"I...I'm Taylor. Taylor Johnson, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Ammy. Short for Amaterasu." Short and to the point, excellent I don't have to waste their time making chit-chat. I was about to start fighting the tjesu heru when Erin and Tori burst into the clearing. Relieved (only slightly, I like a challenge) that I didn't have to battle it single handedly, I went to go and talk to them, ushering Ammy and Taylor to where Tori was standing. Erin apparently could beat the monster on her own, or at least thought she could. So I quickly explained the situation to Tori.

I messed up on Ammy's name. *face palm* Well, it was going to happen eventually, wasn't it? When Erin's messenger buzzed, we started to head out to go and help Janie. I remembered Lia, and that we needed to go and get her. So when I ran ahead to the clearing – I was shocked. Lia was gone. I searched all over the clearing...no Lia. I swore under my breath. I knew I shouldn't have left her! Still, it was either that or get killed, but Erin showed up!

Angry with myself, Lia and just everything in the world, I followed Erin, Tori, and the new students (who really should be escorted back to the school, we can't let them put themselves into danger more than once right away!) to where Janie had sent out her distress signal. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going – until I ran into Austin. Blushing furiously, I apologized, and Austin said, "Ah, don't be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going; too lost in thought."

"You and me both," I said, without thinking. How ironic, before I was lost in thought and now I'm not thinking. I still wasn't thinking when he (styx!) caught me staring into his endless grey eyes.

"Um...Saffron? You okay?" I didn't snap out of the trance thing (curse you Aphrodite!) until Austin was (in a polite/concerned way) shaking my shoulder gently.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine just...lost in thought." I said, smirking a bit as (maybe I was hallucinating) he blushed a bit. "Come on, Austin, let's go and catch up to the others."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anabella's POV

After the whole crazy fiasco with the fury and the Minotaur, I could've done with some peace and quiet. It never works out the way you want it do, though, does it? Instead, I got, probably the exact opposite. First, there was Derek, who, by the way, was practically my archenemy since the first day at the school, suddenly acting...decent? I mean, why were we more important than his best friend was? Then, there was the hydra and the chimera.

If you'll remember our training session, not too long ago, you'll remember that the chimera would multiply itself. This time both the hydra and the chimera were multiplying itself. I could see why Janie needed help. To top it off, she had 4 new students to deal with too! Sadly, the daughter of Athena with the hyper-senses had to go and escort the new students to the school. And that included the ones Erin, Saffron, and Tori had just met.

I like a challenge! I mean, come _on_! Although, I can see why they (Janie, Erin, and Silver) would choose me to get the new students to the school safely: A) I have [as my brother calls them] the "inane hyper senses." B) I could take charge if a monster were to attack us. And C) I have a soft spot for younger kids. Although, one person was actually a year older than me, but that doesn't matter!

Gripping the hilt of my knife as hard as I possibly could, I listened for any sounds of monsters and/or people. I heard a twig _snap_ and a low canine growl that sent unreal chills down the back of my spine. I turned slowly, placing myself in front of the students, bracing for what was coming. I could feel it stalking me, like a bird of prey; I wasn't going to let someone be the prey today. I wasn't going to fail...not this time.

With a lunge the hellhound jumped from the bush, it's gigantic claws swiping the air, looking for me to slice to little Anabella bacon bits. The hellhound would've been hard to see in the dark, since it was pitch black and blended into the night very well, but I had hyper senses. I could hear it, see it, and (although I didn't want to) smell it better than the average person. I pushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and waited for the hellhounds next attack. Almost on cue, it charged me, I side-stepped and pushed my dagger through the middle of it's back, disintegrating it into sand.

It reminded me of that night, the night my sister died. It was hard, but I've learned that sometimes in order to do better, you need to move on. But that doesn't mean her death doesn't still hurt me.

Knowing that we needed to move faster now, I made sure that I had all the students whom I was escorting. I had them all. All 7 of them, not a single life lost by a different beast sneaking up on us. I sighed in relief and looked forward, seeing the faint outline of the school. We were almost there! As we started to run there, I asked the new students, (who I didn't know) for their names, parent, royal line, and such...

There was Taylor and Ammy I had already met them. Then there was Cassandra who was a daughter of Apollo she had long bright red hair with blue streaks and a look on her face that read "I'll talk back, even if you weren't insulting me." Alice was a different story, she had dark brown hair and purple highlights, she said her father was Poseidon, she was very...cheerful. Next to her stood Lallie a proud daughter of Hermes. She said she was very...into computers. *cough* hacking *cough* She didn't say that exact word, but I'm making sure to upgrade my firewall on my laptop now. The last student had the same name as me, only shortened. Her name was Ana and she didn't really want to get into the fact how she had 2 dads and 1 mom, so I decided to let the matter drop. Overall, nice bunch, quiet, but, then again, everyone is at first. Maybe that's because their lives were morally threatened. That could be a very good reason why.

I felt something I watching me, I turned my head in the direction it was coming from, but I didn't see anything. It was so...unnerving. How could my brother stand that? When I, using my hyper senses see/hear a monster watching us, when he would probably be blind enough in the dark!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Two characters in one chapter! Woo! I am starting school (all I have is a conference today though) today. But, I will try to keep updating! Weekends, especially! **

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! It's beneficial to MANKIND! Or, you know...my writing!**

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	23. Andrew and Jacob

**I do not own PJO. Aw...I MESSED UP THE NAME! *facepalm* It was supposed to be ANDREW, not AUSTIN. I don't think I even have a character named that in THIS STORY! (Thanks to those of you who POINTED IT OUT!)**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! **

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

_ANDREW'S_ POV **(I think I mixed up Andrew with Austin from my OTHER SYOC story! ...weird. So, it's ANDREW, not AUSTIN. Sorry about that!)**  
>Gods! I was being such an idiot around Saffron. Personally, I'd blame my mother. Unfortunately, we can't always blame other people. Therefore, I must take some of the blame. I can tell you that it sucks. I mean, I was just...out of it! I guess I still wasn't "in it" when we met up with Janie because, I don't know somehow I got separated. I don't think that was just...it, though. I saw a golden light up ahead and a couple kids. I couldn't tell if they were in trouble or not, but, the forest is unpredictable. One minute it could be sweltering hot, and the next, you're suffering from hypothermia. Yeah, it's weird that way.<p>

I took a few steps, and then I felt a vine curl around my leg. I slashed it in half with my sword and made a promise to be more careful. Sidestepping and jumping over vicious vines that will strangle you to death or take you captive isn't easy, but I managed...

It was dark, but in the dim golden light, I could make out the forms of the two kids. One was a girl I knew, Lia. She's always said she could handle herself. Still, I was a bit concerned, the vines could sneak up on people and, she's blind. I have to stop being so stereotypical.

"Hey," I called, "Hey, Lia! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for Saffron!"

"I heard something, no – I heard someone. They were talking to someone. It sounded like a student I know, but when I got there, I didn't hear anyone."

"Then, who's this?"

"Oh. This is Demetri. He's blind too." When Demetri turned to face me, I tried to hide my surprise. Lia wasn't kidding. Demetri's eyes were a clouded midnight blue color, with a scar across his right eye.

"Err..." yeah, a real intelligent word, I know. *mentally slaps self* Shaking myself out of my thoughts I wonder where exactly we were in the forest. It certainly didn't look like anywhere I'd been. It was, well, dark, but it had a creepy glow to it. Before, I thought it was Demetri or Lia with a flashlight or something, but it occurred to me that they're blind, would they _really_ need a flashlight? I turned to see where the source of the light was coming from and saw a huge building. On it, there was a sign. It was an insignia that had a sword in place of an 'I' the bottom of the drawing was painted red, with drops along the wall. It was supposed to look like the sword had just been pulled out of a body.

My eye twitched I could recognize that sign...the eerie structure...the bit that looked like human blood spattered all over the walls. We were deeper into the forest than we were allowed to go into. Only an Instructor would put us here. A shiver ran through me and I turned to face where Demetri and Lia were. They were there, not moving a muscle, for a minute I thought that they were statues, but soon, they were on the ground writhing in pain, frantically pawing their ears and crying for mercy.

Suddenly, a sinister voice filled the air, chilling every person, every student within the school grounds to the bone. The voice sounded – no, _was_ ready to strip us apart, molecule, by molecule. It said:

_Students, come to me...make true your destiny...pave your path to glory! Join me...I'm practically your family...better than those gods and mere mortals...all the power can be yours...all your loved ones safe from harm...come to me...make an alliance...any one who disobeys...your loss. Just. Like. Alex._

Jacob's POV

"Let me out!" I screamed for the millionth time as I pounded hard on the door. There was no response, as usual. "Stupid Instructor." I muttered under my breath. Turning my attention away from the door, I went to go see how Alex was faring. He came back who-knows-how-long ago and well, pardon the pun, looked like death. He was bloody and bruised and his shirt was in shreds. He had many puncture wounds all over his body and, from what I could tell, it sounded like he cracked a few ribs. I almost escaped, when they moved us from the old building, which they call their "storage warehouse". I asked about a trillion times why they'd need a storage house, but the instructors remain impassive.

I look at Alex, and try, again, to work the best medical skill I have on him, but I'm not the best medic. I'm more of an archer or a more creative guy. I don't really...get medicine. Shana Rose tried the best she could, too, but she's studying under Thoth, not Sekhemet. I'm worried, and nervous that, we're not going to get out alive. The building is immune to shadow travel. Both Arabella and Darcy tried, but to no avail. We've all been tortured, and...I don't really want to talk about it. Some things...are better left unsaid.

I think about Kaleigh, if she was here, she could've gotten out by changing her appearance to look like one of the Instructors. Then again, this place is immune to actually most powers and magic. Nothing will work, and if it _does,_ it won't be very strong or powerful. We've tried everything. Shadow travel, Jrek taking shadows around himself to sneak past our old guard outside our door, skeletons breaking the door down, etc...etc... Nothing worked, we're still here, aren't we? I can only hope, that our fellow students at the school aren't looking for us with Janie, Erin, and Silver.

If they are, they'll fall right into the Instructors clutches. If they do that – we're all doomed a horrible death.

**Oo! Mysterious! Did you like it? Y/N? So – So? I'm sorry if it wasn't my best, but:**

**I have started school. But, I will try to keep updating! Weekends, especially! **

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! **

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	24. Kaleigh and Derek

**I do not own PJO. Hey, guys! I don't have too much HW today, so I'm going to write, write, WRITE! So...wish me luck, luck, LUCK!**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! **

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Kaleigh's POV

I ran as hard and as fast as my body would limit me to run with out throwing up. My pursuers were hot on my trail, no matter how fast I was going. _Just shows to go you, Kaleigh, _said my no-good-dirty-rotten voice of reason. _If you hadn't decided to get separated, you wouldn't be in this mess! _Oh, shut up. I jumped over a fallen tree and glanced behind me. Styx! My pursuer just cut through the log and continued to run ahead. My lungs were screaming for air and a nice, long rest, but I had to keep running.

I could hear other people up ahead, if I could just make it, I would be home free! We could take it out. I just couldn't deal with this all by myself! All of the sudden, I heard the voice, the voice of the instructor:

**(Blah, blah, blah... I already wrote it in the LAST chapter, so go and read it there if you haven't read it!) **_Just. Like. Alex._

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in the center of my back. I cried out in pain tried to wrench myself away from its metallic grip. Instead, the heat grew worse, and I felt myself having the desperate urge to exhale. No, I wasn't going to give this Instructor drone my power. No, it was out of the question. My vision was starting to blur and I was swaying on my two feet. With one last breath I exhaled and passed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up in a metal room full of people. I knew them; they went to the school with me. There was Darcy, Jrek, Bella, Shana Rose, Jake...and Alex. If I had gotten around to eating dinner, it would've certainly been on the ground after I saw Alex. He was unconscious and had been severely beaten to a near death point.

When I woke up, I was bombarded with questions. It took me a while to sort them out, but I managed. The conversation went a little something like this:

Jacob: Hey, guys, Kaleigh's up! How're you feeling?

Me: Fine, a bit shaken, but as far as I can tell, not beaten badly.

Bella: Do you have any ambrosia or nectar, for Alex?

Me: Ah, yeah, a couple squares in my jacket. Here

Bella: Thanks, Kaleigh! Come on, Jake, let's try and heal Alex a bit more.

Shana Rose: Are you feeling alright? I can't believe they're sinking so low as to take prisoners now, well...never mind. I actually can. Did you hear anyone? I heard screams, but I couldn't put my finger on who the voices belonged to.

Me: Yeah, I'm alright. No, I didn't hear anyone, I just woke up, and I was alone when I was taken.

Shana Rose: Hmm, thanks anyways.

That's just about how the conversation went. I couldn't blame them for being so...unfocused. With Alex, and trying to think of an escape, I'd be the same way. I went to go check on Alex, and see if the ambrosia was helping.

The ambrosia was doing little good. His cuts were healing, but Alex still had ragged breathing, cracked ribs, and bruises all over himself. Still, at least most of the blood was gone. The hems of our shirts were soon ripped up once the bleeding stopped, so we could clean Alex up as well as we could without water.

"So..." I said, "You guys have any game plan for getting out of here?" I saw a lot of looks exchanged.

"Um...no...We don't want...t...to leave." said Shana Rose in a very quiet voice. _That_ shocked me. How could they _not_ want to leave? It's **all** we were focused on for years!

"What?" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. "How could you not want to leave? We planned, and preformed so many escapes for years before Janie, Silver, and Erin came!" They looked down, with guilty, lying expressions on their faces. I glanced at Jrek and saw, almost indistinguishable, but a finger discreetly pointing behind me, and another hand signal everyone started using to get by the Instructors. Jrek's signal was a thumbs up, but his thumb was in between his middle finger and his finger next to his pinky. **(What is that finger called? There is the middle finger, pointer finger, thumb, and pinky, but what is that finger? The useless finger?) **_We're lying. We're lying. _The sign was we're lying! But, why...

Slowly, I turned around to have my back to them. Only to have myself run straight into an Instructor, oh joy.

"Well, Ms. Di Benedetto, come with me. I hear you're planning an escape. Well, first you need to see something...rather interesting.

Derek's POV

Things haven't been going too well for me. I've been having blackouts and I keep waking up in a completely different place! I'm afraid I'm going insane! Sometimes, I don't blackout, but then I start hearing these voices...I'm scared! If the Instructors plant a bug in your brain, you're a goner. They'll manipulate it so that they can take total control of your body at any time anywhere!

I was in the forest with Kaleigh, walking around, keeping an eye out for monsters when I gave a small cry of pain. There was a jolt in the back of my skull, like there was a cut there, but there wasn't any blood. Suddenly, I started feeling weak, I swayed on my feet, so I dropped down to my hands and knees. I was about to cry out for help, when I blacked out...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up in a white room. Nicely furnished with a hammock swing, **(my sister has one!) **white plushie beanbag, the skin of an albino tiger on the ground (which was my least favorite part), and a nice white leather couch. While looking around the room, I unsteadily got to my feet. I was wondering where I was. I wasn't in the school. We have some sort of color in every room, so every room is original. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice.

"Nice, isn't it, Derek?" Derek? Why my name? Why not my number, 14? Instructors gave us numbers, so they need not bother with our names. They only used them when...when...they were offering us something.

"What do you want?"

"Oh," chuckled Jezzie (He's kind of like the instructor who can talk his way in or out of anything) "Right to the point, are we? You certainly haven't changed much, Derek."

"Quit stalling and tell me! What do you want?" I was fuming. Count on an instructor to stall when he knows he's going to get a 'no.'

"We have a...proposition for you. Join us, Derek. We'll grant you unlimited power, Kaleigh will not be hurt. As long as you help us crush our replacements, and turn everyone back onto our side." Power, that was tempting. A trait I get from my dad, I'll do anything for power. Nevertheless, that certainly didn't mean I was just going to cave and let Janie, Silver, and Erin die! (Yeah, they can do that. Just take away all their power, and, since their still young, crush them to the point of no life, no return. I can't believe I remember all that!)

"No, I'll never join you, Jezzie. _Erre es korakas_!"

"Language, Derek!" chuckled Jezzie, "But, as I see it...you don't have a choice."

** I managed to update! Even after, I started school.**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! **

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	25. Darcy! Cass! and Slyvia!

**I do not own PJO. It's been FOREVER since I have updated! Alright, cut the booing and hissing because I was stalling, okay? Read and Review! I was unfocused today, so it's not my best...**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed! **

**Arabella x Jrek **

**Anabella (maybe a magician?)**

**Andrew x Saffron?**

**Erin (Whoever...)**

**Xavier x Ammy?**

**Silver? **

Darcy's POV

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. My life is _so_ hard! I got my phone taken away because I went over my minutes, the person I want to go to homecoming with doesn't know I _exist_, and my parents won't buy me a car! Your life is _soo_ hard. I mean, compared to me, battling monsters, avoiding Instructors, and generally trying to make it through the day, your life is practically death! Oh, wait, I'm already there, so, no, I have the worse end of the deal. After Kaleigh was taken away, Katja (pronounced Kat-ya) came and started harassing us. Yeah, Katja's a girl (I think. Who knows with these things?). You're probably thinking she's not that bad, compared to the others. Nope. If anything, she's _worse_.

Do you want to know one of my early memories from the School? I was being tortured by Katja. She used to be our trainer for the people with special abilities, so, naturally, I was upside down, suspended 50 feet in the air, above the lake, and I was supposed to _somehow_ use my powers to get me out of that situation. Now, it's hard to force your powers to "come in." For example, Percy Jackson: In Mt. Saint Helen's, the telkehines, were going to do burn him alive or something, so, naturally he caused an earthquake, almost blowing himself up. You don't force yourself to try and get – or use – powers. Period. No questions asked.

Anyways, Katja came and was being a total bi*** to us, when she made the mistake of grabbing my arm. Well, she probably should've seen what was coming. Because of all of our...abuse, if it's involuntary, you're a goner. I've seen people flip people over their own heads, shatter bones, and kick private parts, etc, etc, etc. Well, you get the idea – we don't like to be touched. If it's another student, and it's both of us acting at the same time (for example, kissing, holding hands, and gripping their arm) then it doesn't matter, we won't flip out. But, if you're an Instructor, watch out, we're deadly.

Where was I? Oh, yeah, Katja just grabbed my arm. Right. So, I (as I explained above) kind of flipped out. I gripped her arm so tight, my knuckles turned white. Then, I elbowed her as hard as I could in the ribs, flipped her over my head, kicked her in the face, flipped her off, and ran. No instructor was going to keep me here for any longer. I swear I might be going insane.

I keep hearing the voices of a person who betrayed us long ago. There was also someone who we assumed betrayed us, but it could've just been an involuntary kidnapping. Who knows? I dash down the winding hallways, leading to dead ends, stairs to nowhere, doors that lead to a wall. There is even a door that lead to a fifty-foot drop outside would be nice! I can only hope that my fellow kidnappees **(AN I do not think that is a word...but WHATEVER!)**are okay. We know that, in a matter of speaking, if an opportunity opens up, take it, even if everyone else is left behind. Suddenly, I'm pulled against the wall. I turn to face the person. He's tall, about 6'3, with raven black hair and brilliant sky blue eyes.

It's our betrayer, the traitor, the Voldemort of our school, Acellum Spadios. I glare at him, but he does nothing but smile cruelly in return.

"What do you want, Acellum? I know you left long ago. I was only a new student at the time, but you went with the Instructors. How _could_ you? What do you _want_ from me?" He said nothing, but his grip on my tightened. His eyes grew dark and he said, in a perfect villainous voice, "That's not for _me_ to say, Darcy. You of all people should know that." I know that, I do. It's just that, you don't bring a traitor back into the picture unless you want to brag about your upcoming victory. The Instructors might have forgotten, but I _haven't_. They taught us to never let our guard down, fight like it's your last fight, and be untrusting to others. They forgot that we were forced to remember everything, and practice fighting everyday. While other kids get arts and crafts, we got swords and maiming. We learned, but they forgot, that they taught us how to fight. They fight the exact same way, without modification, but we, are forced to modify our fighting style every other day! We can take them! Only, it's hard, because they won't die or get hurt, and they can take away our powers. One last lesson? Never brag about victory if it hasn't come yet.

"Acellum, if you want to take me to an Instructor fine. Do that. I'll come, but I won't agree with anything you do or say."

"Darcy, oh Darcy, I have a different plan for you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cass's POV

You know, breaking and entering a place you never thought you'd ever have to break and enter in can really mess up your day. My day was going great! Until we learned that it was going to be a long, _long_ night. I was paired up with Sylvia Pace and Matt Strikes. We're a pretty good team. We're quiet, I'll give it that. It's hard, though. It's night, we're cold, we didn't get dinner (that's just how we work) and now we're on edge. We're trying to find Janie, Silver, and Erin, so we can show them the building probably where our friends – their students, are being held.

You can only see the building if you know where it is and what you're looking for. The sad part? It would've been so much faster if we could've found it faster. It took like, 3 hours. I pushed my almond colored hair behind my ear as we trekked through the woods. A few yards away, I heard a rustle and a twig snap. I glanced around frantically, but saw nothing. I stared ahead to where I heard the noise. I heard more rustling, and I saw the faint outline of a blue shirt. A bit more rustling and a boy appeared in front of us. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. I didn't have a clue who he was, but, apparently, Sylvia did. Because she rubbed her eyes, blinked a couple times, and said with a confused tone, "_Nick_? Nick Meyers? Is that _you_?"

I am completely clueless. I have no idea who this guy is, why he's here, and why Sylvia knows him. I edge slightly closer to Sylvia, not taking my gaze off "Nick Meyers" and whispered to Sylvia, "Do you _know_ him?"

Sylvia shook her head and said, "No, but Shana Rose certainly does. She goes on and on about him all the time!" Nick turned a bright shade of red and stuttered out, "S...Shana R...Rose talks about me?"

"Do I breathe air? Is the grass usually green? Is snow white? Of course she did! Why are you asking? Does someone have an ickle crush on her?" Although it was probably impossible, since this whole time Nick was blushing harder and harder, he turned an even darker shade of red. After three times of trying to say something, Nick gave up. But, with the blush still covering his face, that was all I needed. Love is in the air at the weirdest times. Thanks a lot Aphrodite.

Sylvia's POV

Yeah, Shana Rose talked forever about Nick. I'm not going into detail. A few yards away from us we heard a scream and a gigantic explosion lit up the evening sky. Even though I'd be by myself, I went to where the scene happened. There were scattered remnants of where trees used to be; now they're burnt to a crisp.

"Stupid building," muttered Erin. I've been at the school for a while. I've suffered through the pain, misery, and loss. I know what happens if you get on the bad side of an Instructor. I don't know how well it will work with goddesses, but if I am correct on what I think the instructors are trying to do. This kidnapping is only the beginning. After a few more spells, a lock picking book-for-Dummies, the door swung open.

**Two days off from school! I wasn't in the writing mood today, sorry if it sucked, but I HAD to update!**

**SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE I NEED IDEAS! I HAVE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Feel free to PM me! I like to talk about RANDOM things! Unhappy with my work? Tell me! **

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


	26. Matt

**I do not own PJO. Blech! It's been forever! I HOPE I've got Matt in the right place. THIS STORY GETS SOOO CONFUSING!**

Matt's POV

I can see it now...what, you may ask? I'll tell you. The world's end, it's going to happen. Wonder why? Well, we're not going down without a fight.

Somehow, I got separated from my group after hearing a cry coming from somewhere deeper into the forest. Not thinking straight, I went towards the sound...and walked straight into a trap. Walls build themselves around me, choking me, almost suffocating me, and the screaming only grew louder. For a minute, I thought it was _mine_, but then I realized, no, it was much too feminine.

As this pod thing deposited me in the one place I despised the most, I saw a girl. She had wavy black hair and gray, bloodshot eyes. Now, on normal occasions I'd take her to Janie, Silver, or Erin and get her all situated, and then continue to train, but on days like today. Kindness isn't an option, so I held her at sword point to the neck. Sorry I was brought up like a Roman! I muttered to her, so as not to be heard by any Instructors listening in, "Who are you?"

She coughed up some blood, and spoke in a shaky voice, "I...I'm Wave, Wave Poker. I...don't know how I got here." I winced at the blood she continued to cough up. I could tell if she wasn't so badly hurt, she'd be a strong and confident warrior, so I did the most natural thing. I gently picked her up and tried to find a way out of this place!

I could tell Wave was almost dying, pardon my pun, to ask me questions about me, where she was, and why in Pluto's name was I carrying her. To be honest, I can tell that I don't really know. I must have lack of sleep or something.

We were almost out, when I came to be held by sword point to the neck, with Wave still in my arms. I glared at the offending sword, and the person holding it. I could tell he didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice.

With glazed over eyes, Derek pushed the sword further into my neck, causing a bead of blood to drip down the length of the sword. I almost laughed at the irony of this situation. Not 15 minutes ago I was in the reverse situation with Wave, who had passed out in my arms.

I spoke, hoping I radiated confidence, "Fine, go ahead and kill me, you know that's not what you want to do." Derek frowned and dug the sword deeper into my neck. I smirked, and before Derek processed what I was doing, Wave and I were gone in a blur of shadows.

**I feel horrible. I have a cold. I haven't updated in forever, and I was going to, but then a relative died. I need ideas. **

**Tell me what you think! Please read and review!**


End file.
